In the darkness of the death
by vic the hedgehog
Summary: un mundo lleno de muerte, devastado por un virus mortal. un grupo de sobrevivientes intenta llegar a algún lugar seguro, en el que estén a salvo de los monstruos que rodean al planeta. pero, ¿cuanto tiempo podrán seguir vivos en un mundo lleno de muertos vivientes?
1. los ultimos supervivientes

**Buenos días fanficteros, hoy les traigo mi primer fic que hago para Fanfiction. Este es mi primer fic y tal vez notaran que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de escribir fic, así que si algunos no les gusta no critiquen tan duro o traten de dar consejos. Bueno ya no los entretengo más y lean.**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen son míos, todos le pertenecen a SEGA. **

Capítulo 1: Los últimos supervivientes

¡Oye, Amy, ven y mira esto!-grito Blaze desde el centro de la sala oscura.

Amy levanto la vista y la busco con la mirada, pero la sala de aquel almacén estaba tan oscura que ella no podía ver ni hasta sus propios zapatos. Maldijo en voz baja y encendió la pequeña linterna que tenía bajo su pistola, pegada con cinta adhesiva, y alumbro hacia donde había escuchado la voz de su amiga.

¿Qué acaso no les dije que no gritaran?-pregunto con enfado-recuerden que cualquier ruido fuerte los puede atraer.

Ya calmate-sono una voz en la oscuridad y otra linterna se encendió. Detrás de Amy salió una murciélago-no creo que lo hayan escuchado, además no eh visto a ninguna de esas _cosas _desde que salimos esta mañana

Pero es importante que estemos alerta, Rouge-contesto Amy mirándola seriamente para luego soltar un suspiro y voltear hacia Blaze-y bueno, ¿tú qué encontraste?

Blaze le señalo una zona oscura y Amy la alumbro con su linterna. En el centro del gran almacén yacía el cadáver de alguien que, en vida, debió ser el cuidador del almacén. Y cuando la luz de la linterna de Amy alumbro uno de sus bolsillos se produjo un pequeño resplandor y las tres chicas vieron que se trataba de una llave

Debe ser la llave de las oficinas de arriba-dijo Rouge con un poco de asco al contemplar el cadáver, que ya tenía un estado avanzado de descomposición.

Amy se acercó lentamente hacia el cadáver, sin bajar en ningún momento su pistola y las otras dos se pusieron en guardia como si estuvieran esperando un ataque de aquel cuerpo muerto. Amy acerco una mano lentamente a la llave, mientras que con la otra apuntaba hacia la cabeza del cadáver, y con gran suavidad tomo la pequeña llave, para luego alejarse del cuidador muerto. Las otras dos suspiraron de alivio.

Enseguida Amy dirigió la luz de la linterna hacia unas viejas escaleras que llevaban hacia las oficinas superiores del almacén. Las tres chicas subieron cuidadosamente las escaleras, pues se veían tan viejas que tal vez no aguantaría el peso de las tres, y abrieron con la llave la puerta que daba a las oficinas.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro Amy busco los enchufes que encendían las luces del oscuro almacén y al encontrarlas las encendió. Las ventanas de aquel almacén habían sido tapadas con tablas de madera, razón por la cual estaba muy oscuro. Rouge empezó a buscar algo útil, pero solo encontró dinero. Antes a ella le gustaba llevarse el dinero que encontraba, pero sus dos amigas le habían preguntado para que se lo llevaba si no le serviría para nada, ya que todas las tiendas habían cerrado y no se veía a nadie que siguiera vendiendo algo, además, ¿de que serviría el dinero en el fin del mundo?

Blaze encontró un poco de comida, nada más. Las tres abandonaron el almacén.

Debemos regresar al refugio antes de que anochezca- dijo Amy mirando el cielo, pues este estaba algo oscuro por las nubes-sino nos meteremos en problemas.

Empezaron a caminar con mucho sigilo, pero cuando llevaban medio camino, oyeron un rugido que las sobresalto por unos instantes. Voltearon a la dirección de donde había salido, ahí estaban muchos de _Ellos_ que las habían visto y habían empezado a correr directamente hacia donde estaban. Las tres chicas levantaron sus armas y dispararon. Algunos de _Ellos_ cayeron muertos pero otros seguían corriendo y las tres se vieron forzadas a huir.

Corrieron por varias calles y algunos callejones hasta llegar a un gran un mural que había fuera se podía leer "_Escuela Secundaria de Green Hill Zone". _

Las puertas se abrieron para dejar ver a tres muchachos, un erizo azul y otro plateado, también había un equidna de color rojo. El erizo azul tenía en las manos una escopeta, mientras que los otros dos tenían un revólver en cada mano.

Vamos entren rápido-les grito el erizo azul, señalándoles con su mano el interior del edificio.

Las chicas corrieron con más fuerzas hacia la dirección que les había indicado el erizo,y el levanto la escopeta, disparándole a "_Ellos"._

Las chicas por fin alcanzaron a llegar hasta las puertas y entrar al edificio, seguidas por el erizo azul, en cuanto todos estuvieron dentro los otros dos que sujetaban la puerta la cerraron de golpe. Ya dentro todos tomaron unas sillas y un escritorio que estaba cerca y las pusieron ante la entrada a modo de barricada. Oyeron los fuertes golpes de _Ellos _en un intento desesperado de abrirla. Oyeron rasguños, gruñidos y gritos y después estos sonidos se fueron disipando.

Todos miraban la entrada con la respiración agitada y cuando no oyeron otro ruido más empezaron a moverse por el lugar donde estaban. Este lugar era el vestíbulo de la escuela, de su escuela. Ahí habían estudiado antes de que todo aquel infierno comenzara. Los recuerdos de los días alegres que pasaron ahora eran lejanos, aunque apenas había pasado una semana desde que eso _monstruos _anduvieran sueltos caminando por doquier, todo por culpa de ese maldito virus. Las ventanas del vestíbulo, y algunas puertas que había cerca, estaban tapadas con tablones de madera y no se podía acceder a los salones de clases.

Vaya que eso estuvo cerca, ¿eh Amy?-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

Cállate Sonic-le respondió ella también con una sonrisa-la próxima les toca a ustedes salir.

¿Trajeron algo de comida? Que estoy muy hambriento-pregunto el erizo plateado.

Solo un poco, pero no creo que te llene mucho silver-le respondió la felina

Bueno con tal de que comamos un poco está bien-contesto el equidna rojo, que tenía por nombre Knuckles.

Empezaron a preparar las cosas para comer, acomodaron sillas, mesas, todo lo necesario para poder cenar en paz. Rouge se acercó a una chimenea y la encendió para que todos se calentaran.

Todos llevaban el uniforme escolar. Desde hace una semana, que no se cambiaban. Las chicas llevaban una camisa blanca, con el cuello azul y las mangas también. La falda era azul con rojo y tenían unos zapatos negros. Los chicos por su parte tenían una camisa parecida, solo que las mangas y el cuello eran verdes y los pantalones eran totalmente azules. Igualmente usaban zapatos negros. Una semana antes los uniformes estaban muy limpios, pero ahora tenían mucha suciedad, además de que tenían un poco de sangre salpicada. Llevaban una semana sin ducharse y eso les empezó a parecer molesto a algunos

Todos se sentaron a comer, excepto Amy, que subió unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso superior, donde había otra puerta bloqueada y seis camas de acampar que habían conseguido hace dos días. Ella se acercó a una pequeña ventana, la única que no estaba bloqueada de todas y la única que dejaba entrar luz en el día, y miro a través de ella todo el panorama.

Amy ¿vas a baja a comer?-pregunto Knuckles

Sonic se levantó y subió donde estaba ella, miro por la ventana y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Amy. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Amy echo otro pequeño vistazo a la ventana y luego ambos bajaron las escaleras. Aun recordaba los viejos tiempos, aun recordaba los días de felicidad, a sus familiares y algunos de sus amigos. Todo antes de que los muertos empezaran a caminar.

**0-0-0**

**Bien, eso es todo por este primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y si quieren dejarme algún consejo de cómo escribir, pues es mi primer fin. Bueno hare más de esta historia si a ustedes les gusto y esperan el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces adiós.**

**Proximo capitulo: El comenzó del fin**


	2. El comienzo del fin

**Buenos días a todos. Soy Vic the hedgehog y hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva serie.**

**Primero agradezco que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. En los comentarios de este capítulo, me preguntaron si los protagonistas son los únicos sobrevivientes. Pues debo responder que de momento si, pero pienso agregar más personajes conforme se valla alargando la historia.**

**Bueno sin más que decir les dejo el segundo capítulo. Lean y disfruten**

Capítulo 2: El comienzo del fin

Amy no podía dormir, por más que trataba, no podía cerrar los ojos y descansar como lo hacían los demás. Ella se levantó y bajo las escaleras hacia el piso inferior. Entro en uno de los baños que había cerca del vestíbulo para hacer sus necesidades. Lo molesto de eso era que como había pasado una semana desde aquel día tan horrible era que el edificio entero se estaba quedando sin agua. Todos habían puesto cubetas fuera de la escuela, con la esperanza de conseguir algo de agua con la lluvia. Lamentablemente no había llovido desde hace 5 días. Nunca creyeron que dependerían con tanta urgencia de la lluvia.

Amy salió del baño y se sorprendió al ver a Sonic despierto, sentado junto a la chimenea.

Tu tampoco puedes dormir, ¿cierto?-dijo el erizo azul mirándola atentamente.

No, la verdad es que no-respondió la eriza bajando la mirada, intentando evitar fijamente a los ojos de Sonic-la verdad es que no he podido conciliar el sueño desde lo ocurrido hace una semana.

Si lo sé, fue bastante horrible todo lo que sucedió, pero lo que importa es que seguimos vivos y debemos luchar por seguir así, por sobrevivir-le dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Si eso ya lo sé-dijo ella con la cabeza baja, evitando levantarla-oye Sonic, se sinceró con lo que te voy a preguntar, ¿crees que mi madre siga viva?

Sinceramente…creo que no-dijo Sonic bajando la cabeza.

Oyó sus pasos acercándose hacia donde estaba el, y sintió como ella lo abrazaba fuertemente, buscando consuelo en aquel abrazo. Sonic también la abrazo y escucho las palabras de Amy cerca de su oreja:

Sonic, ¿Por qué seguimos vivos?.

Sinceramente…no tengo ni la más mínima idea-respondió el mientras los dos seguían abrazados en medio de aquella oscuridad que había traído la muerte una semana antes.

0-0-0-0-0

_Lunes, 1 semana antes_

_01:10 pm_

Amy y sus dos amigas caminaban por el largo pasillo de la escuela. Las tres conversaban de lo que harían esa tarde mientras iban a su próxima clase.

Mi madre dijo que no volvería hasta medianoche-dijo Amy, su madre trabajaba como enfermera en el Hospital General de Green Hill, en la zona norte. Ellas Vivian en la zona este, mientras que la escuela se encontraba en el centro del pueblo.

Todo por causa de ese nuevo virus, ¿verdad?-dijo Rouge mientras sonreía- deberías preocuparte un poco, no vaya a ser que tu madre se contagie.

Rouge no digas eso-la regaño Blaze-eso del nuevo virus es un asunto serio, ya ves cuantas personas se han infectado

Bueno, perdón-respondió Rouge un tanto apenada.

Bien, como les decía-dijo Amy, ignorando la broma que había hecho Rouge-mi madre no estará en casa hasta medianoche y me gustaría que pasáramos la tarde en mi casa.

Eso me encantaría-dijo su felina amiga-pero no puedo esta tarde, tengo que acompañar a mi mamá a comprar algunas cosas en el mercado

Por mí no hay problema-dijo la murciélago mientras rodeaba a Amy con el brazo izquierdo-tu solo dime cuando debo llegar.

Bueno me gustaría que llegaras a eso de las tres de la tarde-le respondió Amy sonriendo y apartándose lentamente de Rouge.

Las tres llegaron a lo que era la puerta de entrada al gimnasio. Amy y Blaze se despidieron de Rouge, ya que las dos estaban en el equipo de porristas de la escuela pero Rouge decidió no entrar y seguía con su horario normal. Así que mientras (por lo general Rouge no tenía muy buen promedio en la escuela).

Cuando la murciélago se retiró, las dos chicas entraron en el gimnasio y ver que todo el equipo ya estaba ahí. Todas las chicas prestaban atención a lo que decía Sally Acorn, la segunda al mando del equipo de porristas, así como una de las chicas más ricas de la escuela. Amy era la capitana del equipo y sabía que Sally le tenía cierta envidia, pero no porque ella no fuera la capitana, sino por otra cosa.

Antes, Sally y Sonic, el jugador estrella del equipo de futbol, habían estado saliendo juntos. Pero unos pocos días antes, Sonic había terminado con ella y había empezado a salir con Amy. Esta era la razón principal de porque Sally le tenía tanta envidia.

Amy y Blaze se acercaron a donde estaba el grupo y saludaron a todas. Todas les devolvieron el saludo de una manera muy amable. Todas excepto Sally, que las saludo con un tono frio y serio en su voz y una mirada de odio hacia Amy. Ella solo la ignoro y volteo hacia donde estaban los demás.

Bueno, me gusta mucho verlas a todas de nuevo aquí reunidas-dijo ella a todas las demás-pero antes de comenzar nuestra práctica, quisiera presentarles a una nueva integrante. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La pregunta iba dirigida a una de las chicas del grupo. Todas voltearon a ver a un equidna de color naranja que, al sentir la mirada de todas hacia ella, se puso muy nerviosa.

Anda, no te pongas nerviosa y dinos tu nombre-le dijo Amy con un tono tranquilizador.

Me llamo Tikal-dijo ella, tranquilizándose un poco.

Bien, Tikal, me alegra que te hayas unido al equipo-dijo Amy mirándola fijamente-y tranquila, todas estábamos nerviosas como tu cuando entramos en el equipo, pero con el tiempo ya te acostumbraras. Bien, ahora ya podemos empezar con la práctica.

0-0-0-0-0

_01:50 pm_

Habían terminado de ensayar. Tikal había tenido unos dos o tres errores durante el ensayo, pero nunca perdió el ánimo. Amy le dijo que era normal que se equivocara en su primer ensayo, pero que mejoraría con el paso del tiempo. Todas las chicas estaban en los vestidores de mujeres, duchándose después de la práctica, excepto Amy y Sally, ya que ambas fueron encargadas de llevar unas cosas a la dirección. Cuando llegaron a los vestidores ya casi todas se estaban retirando. Amy se despidió de Blaze y le dijo que la vería mañana. Luego de un rato los vestidores se hallaban vacíos, con la excepción de Amy y Sally que se estaban desvistiendo para entrar en las duchas.

No podían irse hasta que se ducharan, pues era obligatorio, para el equipo de futbol y para el de las porristas, que después de alguna práctica debían ducharse. Entre las dos chicas había un silencio incomodo

No entiendo porque me odias-dijo Amy tratando de romper ese silencio-si yo no tuve nada que ver con que Sonic terminara contigo.

¡Claro que tuviste mucho que ver!-dijo Sally un poco estremecida- antes de que terminara conmigo me fije en la forma en que lo mirabas, y también en como él te miraba.

Sally se levantó, evidentemente molesta, y entro a las duchas. Amy la siguió pues quería arreglar las cosas de una vez y dejarle entender a Sally que ella no tenía la culpa de su rompimiento con Sonic.

Mientras ambas se duchaban, mientras Amy intentaba explicarle las cosas a Sally, la cual hacia como que no la escuchaba, en algún lugar de la escuela sonaba una radio en algún salón que alguien, ya sea por accidente o a propósito, había dejado encendida. Y en ella se podía escuchar a una locutora dando las noticias. Eso sería normal si su voz no hubiera tenido un tono alarmante:

"_Algo muy terrible ah pasado. Al parecer el virus ha llegado a lo que sería su segunda fase. Las seis personas que estaban infectadas en el hospital General de Green Hill, en la zona norte, murieron hace una hora. O al menos eso parecía, pues hace pocos minutos se levantaron de las camas donde estaban acostados y atacaron a 3 personas, las cuales murieron por heridas graves. Los tres muertos fueron reconocidos como Arthur Jarmyn, un paciente de 86 años que se estaba recuperando de una operación en la pierna que le hicieron; el doctor Marcus Flether y la enfermera Amelia Rose. Seguiremos informándoles en cuanto obtengamos más información. "_

0-0-0-0-0

**El apocalipsis acaba de comenzar. Los días pasados quedaron atrás. Ahora los pocos sobrevivientes deben sobrevivir. Cueste lo que cueste.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Por favor dejen reviews.**

**Proximo capitulo: El comenzó del fin. Parte 2.**


	3. El comienzo del fin Parte 2

**Hola amigos de fanfiction. Hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic que llevo haciendo. Primero pediré disculpas por haberme tardado ya que no tenía tiempo de hacerlo porque me dejaban muchos trabajos en la escuela. Pero ahora ya está aquí. Bueno, ya no les entretengo más y lean.**

Capítulo 3: El comienzo del fin. Parte 2

_01:59 pm_

Rouge estaba sentada en su escondite favorito. Hay siempre se iba cuando le tocaba la última clase y esperaba que dieran el toque de salida, además de esperar que las porristas salieran. No entraba a la última clase porque era la que más odiaba y le aburría. La clase que le tocaba era de física y no era muy buena en esa clase, es más, sentía que el profesor de física la odiaba.

Solo sus dos amigas sabían que hay era su escondite, para las tres era un secreto y no podían revelarlo. Rouge vio que muchos de los muchachos de la escuela estaban saliendo incluidas las porristas. Vio a Blaze salir, pero no vio a Amy ni a Sally, ella supuso que estarían todavía en las duchas (también supuso que podría haber una pelea). También vio a los miembros del equipo de futbol salir. No es que le interesaban mucho, porque ella sabía que todos tenían novia, pero había uno por el que sentía admiración. Era un equidna rojo que tenía por nombre Knuckles.

Ella estaba enamorada en secreto de él. Pero sabía que jamás habría algo entre ellos, pues ella creía que un chico como el jamás saldría con una chica como ella. Rouge creía esto porque muchos decían que una chica para ser novia de un jugador del equipo de futbol debía ser porrista.

Rouge jamás había querido entrar a las porrista, aunque nunca se supo porque. Ella vio desde su escondite a Knuckles hasta que este desapareció de su vista entrando en una de las puertas del edificio. Vio a los demás estudiantes, muchos tenían conversaciones alegres, pero otros parecían preocupados y constantemente oían las noticias en la radio que llevaban incorporados en sus caros celulares. También vio que una de las porristas hablar por teléfono, cuando colgó tenía una expresión preocupada y parecía estar al borde del llanto. Rouge decidió salir de su escondite y acercarse a donde estaba Blaze que trataba de consolar a la porrista. Antes de llegar pudo escuchar como la porrista, que tenía por nombre Mildred, dijo que tenía que llegar urgentemente al hospital del centro y se marchó corriendo.

¿Qué le paso? ¿Porque se fue así?-le pregunto Rouge a Blaze cuando la chica se marchó.

Recibió una llamada de su madre-respondió ella-al parecer un loco ataco a su padre en el negocio donde él trabajaba, y ahora está en el hospital central de Green Hill con graves heridas.

Eso sí que está mal-dijo Rouge mirando la salida.

Si, lo sé, pero hay algo que me preocupa más-Blaze miro a los demás alumnos oyendo las noticias de última hora- ¿has notado que todos están oyendo las noticias?

Si lo he notado, pero no le eh dado tanta importancia-contesto Rouge mientras pasaba la mirada a todos los que estaban alrededor.

Oye, ¿tu celular tiene radio?-pregunto Blaze mirando uno de los bolsillos de la murciélago.

Si, déjame ponerlo-respondió ella mientras sacaba el celular del bolsillo.

Puso las noticias en la radio y ella y su amiga oyeron atentamente lo que pasaba. Lo que oyeron fue demasiado extraño y espeluznante, ya que además de la voz de la locutora informando a los oyentes, también se oían gritos de terror de varias personas que corrían, o huían de algo, también se oían disparos y golpes fuertes, hasta oyeron unas dos o tres veces el llanto de un niño pequeño. Pero lo que las paralizo e hiso que todo eso resultara más espeluznante fue que oyeron otros gritos, pero estos no eran gritos "normales", eran gritos infernales, de alguna criatura peligrosa. Mientras la locutora seguía dando las noticias, con cierto tono de terror en su voz:

"_Al parecer, el incidente del virus no solo ha ocurrido en el Hospital General de Green Hill, en la zona norte, sino que también ha ocurrido en otros lugares del pueblo. Como en el Hospital Central o en el Hospital Sur ha habido incidentes de pacientes que parecían muertos, pero que inexplicablemente se han levantado y atacado a varias personas, las cuales la mayoría está supuestamente muerta o muy herida. Los que mueren por las heridas sin razón alguna se levantan de nuevo y atacan a más personas. Y esos horribles gritos, son insoportables. Las autoridades tardaron en reaccionar a toda esta amenaza y han tratado de acabar con el problema, al parecer sin éxito. Casi la mitad de la zona norte está llena de infectados. Los oficiales de seguridad han declarado que se debe evacuar el pueblo o refugiarse en algún lugar seguro. Hasta aquí llegan las noticias por el momento. Seguiremos informando."_

Blaze se quedó sorprendida por lo que acaba de oír. Rouge por su parte tenía una expresión de miedo.

Oye dime, ¿Qué tan lejos queda el Hospital Central de aquí?-pregunto Blaze mirando hacia la salida.

Como a unas tres cuadras enfrente-respondió ella también volteando a la salida.

Y ambas lo vieron, no solo ellas, sino también los otros alumnos. Por la calle aparecieron varias personas corriendo de terror, y oyeron los horribles y desgarradores gritos infernales que soltaban esas cosas.

_Ellos _se acercaban.

Las dos empezaron a correr hacia la entrada de la escuela. También lo hicieron los otros muchachos, aunque otros pocos corrían hacia el patio trasero de la escuela. Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vanos, ya que _Ellos _corrían más rápido y superaban en número a todos los muchachos. En cuestión de pocos minutos la mayoría había sido alcanzada y estaban muertos, eso hasta que se levantaron de nuevo y empezaron a actuar como _Ellos, _dando horribles gritos infernales.

Blaze y Rouge alcanzaron a entrar, también unos pocos. Se sintieron a salvo hasta que uno de esos monstruos entro por la ventana dando un grito infernal. Los demás de a fuera entraron también, "sus gritos-pensó Blaze mientras los miraba con una expresión de horror en su cara-sus malditos gritos, ¿acaso jamás se detienen?".

Rouge tomo de la mano a Blaze y empezaron a correr sin mirar atrás mientras _Ellos _alcanzaban a los pocos alumnos que se encontraban dentro, algunos intentaron huir en distintas direcciones. Pero pronto serian alcanzados. A Blaze le pareció ver a Tikal correr en dirección a los vestidores mientras uno de _Ellos_ la perseguía por detrás soltando su grito infernal.

"Ese grito-pensó de nuevo Blaze-jamás podré olvidarlo, siempre lo oiré en mis pesadillas".

_02:30 pm _

Amy y Sally se asomaron al pasillo que estaba fuera de los vestidores. Cuando habían terminado de vestirse las había alertado una especie de ruidos parecidos a alguien corriendo, gritando de dolor, un fuerte golpe y una especie de grito extraño e indescriptible. Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo preguntándose que habían sido esos ruidos y pronto lo descubrieron. Tikal estaba sentada en la pared ensangrentándose por una mordida en el cuello y junto a ella estaba el cadáver de una persona, que a juzgar por su apariencia llevaba por lo menos una hora muerta. Mientras que Amy se acercaba a Tikal con una expresión de horror en su rostro, Sally examino más el cadáver.

Este tenía ojos blancos, sin pupilas, tenía sangre en la boca (demasiada) y varios pedazos de carne arrancada entre los dientes, esto hizo que Sally hiciera un gesto de asco. Además, aparte de que presentaba una apariencia de una persona que acababa de morir hace una hora, también empezaba a oler a carne podrida. Sally tuvo que alejarse pues no soportaba ese olor.

¡Rápido Sally llama a emergencias! -grito Amy de repente, lo que hizo que Sally se sobresaltara- ¡se está desangrando muy rápidamente!

Sally apresurada saco su celular y marco el número de emergencias. Mientras esperaba vio, con la misma expresión de horror que tenía Amy, a Tikal y el cadáver. Le parecía horrible lo que estaba viendo pues parecía que aquella persona muerta hubiera podido hacerle esa herida tan grave a Tikal. Entonces en el celular, en vez de sonar la voz de la operadora preguntando cual era la emergencia, sonó el contestador automático con el siguiente mensaje:

"_lo sentimos, pero todas las líneas de emergencia están ocupadas"._

Sally miro el celular incrédula. Colgó y volvió a marcar, una y otra vez, pero siempre sonaba el mismo mensaje. Siguió así hasta que Amy, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo que dejara de intentar, que ya era tarde. Ambas chicas miraban el cadáver de quien había sido la novata del equipo de porristas y que ahora yacía muerta. Mientras Amy ponía su cabeza entre sus brazos y lloraba, Sally miraba el cadáver, también con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, y entonces se fijó en los ojos de Tikal. Sus pupilas estaban, según ella, desapareciendo hasta que los ojos quedaron totalmente blancos. Y entonces pasó algo que ella jamás habría creído: el cadáver de Tikal empezó a levantarse.

Amy también se dio cuenta de esto por que miraba atentamente el cadáver, aun con lágrimas en los ojos pero también con una expresión de asombro y miedo, y entre todo aquel silencio sepulcral ella pronuncio el nombre de la chica muerta:

¿Tikal?-dijo con un tono de miedo en su voz

La muerta al escuchar su nombre volteo llena de ira hacia Amy y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ataco. Se abalanzo sobre ella intentando morderla en el cuello o los brazos, pero Amy que llevaba bastante experiencia en porrista, uso algunos de sus movimientos que había aprendido para esquivar los ataques. Sally por su parte estaba mirando aquella escena, paralizada por el miedo.

¡Sally, ayúdame!-grito Amy mientras esquivaba los ataques- ¡por favor, has algo!

Y sin pensarlo Sally se acercó a un extinguidor de incendios que había cerca y con el golpeo a Tikal en la cabeza, la cual retrocedió aturdida por el golpe, lo que dio tiempo a Amy de retirarse rápidamente. Tikal recobro el sentido y miro a Sally con ira para luego abalanzarse sobre ella como lo había hecho con Amy. Ella había previsto esto y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo de nuevo con el extinguidor a la cabeza de Tikal.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que la chica muerta cayó al suelo, y esta vez no se volvió a levantar. Amy y Sally miraron el cadáver de quien era la chica nueva del equipo. "Eso sí que es mala suerte-pensó Sally- era la chica nueva y ahora está muerta". Ella volteo a ver a Amy que aún seguía observando el cadáver de Tikal y le dijo:

-Oye, ¿crees que deberíamos irnos?

Amy la miro por un rato y luego asintió, antes de que se marcharan se acercó a una vidriera donde colocaban varios trofeos de deporte y algunos balones o bates de beisbol, ya que la escuela antes había tenido equipo de beisbol pero cambiaron de deporte, y rompió la vidriera para sacar un bate de metal. Luego ambas chicas abandonaron la el lugar con el fin de salir de la escuela.

_02:45 pm_

Sonic miro por la pequeña ventana de la puerta del salón de química. Allí estaban muchos de _Ellos_, esperando su salida para atacarlos. Solo tres miembros del equipo de futbol habían conseguido entrar, que eran él y sus dos mejores amigos, los otros ahora caminaban en el pasillo de fuera, rugiendo o gruñendo, o soltando algunos de sus horribles gritos.

Al otro lado del salón estaba Knuckles tratando de forjar una puerta que conectaba con el salón de al lado. Mientras Silver sostenía un pequeño tubo de metal entre sus manos, este tubo, así como parte de la camisa de Silver, estaban salpicados de sangre ya que el erizo plateado tuvo que utilizarlo contra uno de _Ellos _cuando entraron al salón. Silver se dio cuenta que era necesario golpearles fuerte en la cabeza para matarlos, y sus dos amigos habían buscado algo con lo que pudieran improvisar como un arma.

Knuckles tuvo mucha suerte ya que encontró un gran martillo en la sala de mantenimiento del salón de química. Sonic por su parte no tuvo tanta suerte, pues solo había encontrado un destornillador eléctrico portátil, pero que estaba descargado. Con el gran martillo Knuckles intento forjar la puerta a golpes, pero estos eran tan ruidosos que cada vez atraía a más de _Ellos_.

Quieres dejar de usar eso-le dijo el erizo azul molesto-con cada golpe estas atrayendo a más de _Ellos_, ¿acaso quieres que nos pase lo mismo que a los otros?

Vete a la mierda Sonic-le respondió el equidna rojo mientras le hacía un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio de la mano.

Sonic tiene razón-dijo Silver-deberías de parar de golpear la puerta si no quieres que entren.

Knuckles dejo de golpear la puerta, no sin antes insultar a sus dos amigos como hacia siempre. De entre todos los del equipo de futbol, Knuckles era el más vulgar de todos. Las chicas pensaban que era atractivo y muy fuerte, además de ser buen portero. Pero lo que no sabían es que Knuckles era grosero, maleducado, egoísta, necio y un completo pervertido. El siempre llevaba escondido en la mochila revistas o fotos con chicas desnudas existía la creencia de que cuando estaba solo en las duchas de los muchachos, tenía un lugar secreto donde podía ver a través de un agujero a las porristas ducharse.

Knuckles se sentó en una de las sillas un tanto enfadado y miro a los dos erizos mientras preguntaba:

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?, tarde o temprano tendremos que salir.

Sonic lo miro por un rato. Tenía razón no podían quedarse ahí para siempre, tarde o temprano tendrían que salir. Y _Ellos _estarían esperando.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente?, pues muy pronto lo descubrirán. Próximo capítulo: El reino de la muerte. **


	4. El reino de la muerte

**Buenos días amigos de fanfiction, soy vic the hedgehog con otro capítulo de esta intrigante serie. Espero que estén disfrutando mucho leyendo el fic, como yo disfruto mucho escribiéndolo, y muchos deben tener muchas preguntas sobre lo que pasara al grupo de supervivientes, pero eso ya lo verán con los capítulos siguientes. Por mientras les dejo este para que lo lean y lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 4: El reino de la muerte

_03:01 pm_

Los despertó un gran estruendo, se habían quedado dormidos mientras intentaban pensar en un plan para escapar. Algunos se había dormido de una forma incomoda, Sonic se había acostado en la mesa del salón y ahora la espalda le dolía mucho, Knuckles se había dormido en uno de los asientos y al despertarse sobresaltado cayó al suelo y se dio un fuerte golpe y Silver, que también se había sobresaltado por el estruendo, se golpeó la frente con otro de los asientos.

¿Pero qué carajos fue eso?-pregunto Knuckles mientras se levantaba molesto

No tengo idea-contesto el erizo azul-pero creo que vino del otro lado de la escuela.

Miren-dijo de repente el erizo plateado que se había acercado a la ventana del salón-_Ellos _se están alejando, al parecer por el estruendo.

Y en efecto, se retiraban. Algunos gritando o rugiendo, pero otros en silencio, se alejaron corriendo en dirección de donde había venido el estruendo.

Es nuestra oportunidad de escapar-dijo el equidna rojo mientras abría la puerta.

Los tres empezaron a correr por el pasillo, ahora vacío, en dirección al vestíbulo. Sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse. Todos corrían a la misma velocidad* (N/A: en este fiction Sonic no tiene súper velocidad, por el momento). Pero entonces pasaron por la dirección y Sonic se detuvo. Él sabía que el director guardaba en su oficina una escopeta y también tenía algunos cartuchos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía nada de lógico que guardara cosas en una escuela.

Entro en la dirección sin que sus dos amigos se percataran de ello y fue directamente a la oficina del director. Ahí estaba, colgada en la pared, la escopeta. Una Remington 870, Sonic la tomo y abrió un viejo armario que estaba cerca de la mesa de trabajo del director. Jamás hubiera creído que tendría tanta suerte pues en ese armario no solo había un cartucho, sino diez u once más. Tomo todas las que pudo cargar y se dirigió al vestíbulo donde alcanzaría a sus amigos.

_02:50 pm_

Minutos antes del gran estruendo, Amy y Sally se refugiaron de _Ellos _en un lugar que parecía el gimnasio, pero que en realidad era donde estaba la piscina de la escuela. Cuando entraron, se aseguraron de bloquear bien la puerta, querían asegurarse de que _Ellos _no entrara.

"son demasiados-pensó Amy-jamás pensé que fueran tantos".

Sally se sentó, exhausta, sobre la pared seguida de Amy quien se sentó a su lado. Ambas tenían la respiración agitada y el corazón palpitando muy rápido.

Las dos chicas miraron la piscina de la escuela, esta se utilizaba para una clase de nado sincronizado, pero a veces cuando la escuela estaba vacía las porristas se reunían y la usaban como piscina privada. A veces solían invitar a algunos muchachos del equipo de futbol, aunque esto casi nunca sucedía. Invitaban a casi todos los miembros del equipo, exceptuando Knuckles.

Pero ahora en esos momentos eso ya no importaba, ellas debían esconderse ahí por el momento mientras la zona se despejaba y _Ellos _se alejaran a otro sitio. Las dos permanecieron así, respirando agitadamente y sin decir ninguna palabra, por 3 largos minutos que parecieron interminables. Sally fue la que rompió ese silencio.

Sabes una cosa, lamento haber sentido tanta envidia de ti por lo de Sonic-dijo de repente, que Amy la miro desconcertada-lamento haberte tenido tanto odio por algo de lo que no tenías la culpa.

Amy la miro a un más confundida, sabía que se refería al asunto que habían discutido antes en los vestidores, ella pensaba que Sally debía estar bromeando. "Este no es momento para bromas, Sally-pensó decirle-no estoy para tus bromas". Pero sabía que no bromeaba, lo decía todo en serio, ella lo podía ver en su rostro.

Tienes razón al decir que tu no tenías nada que ver con que Sonic terminara conmigo-dijo Sally con una expresión triste-todo fue culpa mía.

Amy no sabía que decir, observo en silencio a Sally que tenía la mirada bajada con esa expresión de tristeza.

Sé porque el Sonic termino conmigo-prosiguió Sally sin levantar la mirada-cuando el y yo salíamos, me portaba de una manera egoísta, además de que solo pensaba en mí mismo, él tenía que soportarlo todo el tiempo, pero creo que una vez empezó hartarse de mi actitud y se interesó por ti. Eso lo supe cuando una vez me fije en cómo te veía, y luego termino conmigo para empezar a salir contigo.

"Al principio-prosiguió ellas levantando un poco la mirada-creí que se trataba de una broma, que solo lo hacía para darme celos, pero entonces vi que era enserio y eso lo supe cuando vi como él te besaba, por primera vez, en tus labios.

Amy recordó el momento de su primera beso con Sonic, ese había sido un momento especial y alegre para su vida, pero ese momento de felicidad parecía lejano comparado con lo que ahora sucedía.

Estaba tan frustrada con todo eso-continuo Sally mirándola fijamente a los ojos-que empecé a formar una venganza contra Sonic y contra ti, aunque tú no tenías la culpa de nada, y empecé a decirles a todos que tú me habías robado a Sonic.

No solo eso-contesto Amy-también hiciste otras cosas para humillarme en público, como el incidente del viernes aquí en la piscina.

Sally afirmó con la cabeza. El viernes de la semana anterior, como de costumbre, las porristas se habían reunido en ese lugar, y ese día Sally se las había arreglado para que Amy perdiera su bikini (completo) en la piscina. Ella había sacado una aspiradora que usaban para limpiar la piscina y, silenciosamente, se acercó por detrás de Amy para luego succionar las dos partes del bikini sin que Amy y las demás porristas se percataran de ello. Solo se dieron cuenta cuando Amy salió y vieron que estaba desnuda. Todas sabían que la que había hecho eso era Sally, algunas de las porristas se habían burlado de Amy (eran las que siempre apoyaban a Sally y se juntaban con ella) pero las otras no les causo nada de gracia y regañaron a Sally por su broma pesada y de mal gusto. Blaze había salido de la piscina y ayudo a Amy, que estaba muerta de la vergüenza, a cubrirse y la llevo hacia el lugar donde Amy dejo su uniforme y la ayudo a servirse. Desde entonces casi nadie de las porristas había hablado con Sally, exceptuando las que la apoyaban, y ella sentía culpa por lo que había hecho, aunque lo ocultaba.

Solo quiero pedirte que me perdones por todas esas cosas que te hice-termino Sally y Amy se fijó que de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Jamás habría creído eso, jamás había creído que, ni en el fin del mundo, Sally le pediría perdón y que llorara por culpa.

Sally sintió como Amy la abrazaba fuerte y también la abrazo pero con más fuerza. Ambas duraron así casi por cuatro minutos. "Si tal vez hubiéramos empezado bien-escucho Amy el susurro de Sally cerca de su oído-tal vez seriamos buenas amigas". A la eriza rosa también le salían las lágrimas de los ojos, hace tiempo que esperaba ese momento, en el que ella y Sally arreglaran sus diferencias. La verdad es que desde que había entrado al equipo de porristas había querido hacerse amiga de ella, y ahora parecía que ese momento llego por fin. Pero entonces escucho un ruido.

No solo ella, sino también Sally. Las dos se separaron y miraron hacia la puerta pensando que eran _Ellos, _pero no el ruido venia de otro lado.

Y entonces Amy pudo distinguirlo, era el sonido de un camión cuando iba a alta velocidad. Y en efecto, un camión atravesó la pared de la escuela, yendo a máxima velocidad mientras el conductor estaba muerto, y se estrelló justo en el lugar donde estaban ellas. Amy esquivo el camión con facilidad y supuso que Sally también lo había esquivado, pero al darse la vuelta vio algo que la dejo pasmada.

¡Sally!-grito mientras veía como el camión atropellaba a la chica, que no se percató de este hasta que fue tarde, y la aplastaba contra la otra pared, para luego detenerse en mitad del pasillo.

Amy salió al pasillo y vio que entre los escombros estaba Sally aún con vida, pero con graves heridas. Ella corrió eh intento sacarla de los escombros, pero cada intento solo la hería más.

No Amy, déjame, de todos modos voy a morir-dijo la chica lastimada con una voz muy débil y escupiendo un poco de sangre por la boca.

No digas eso, te sacare de aquí y te pondrás bien-dijo la eriza entre sollozos

Ambas chicas tenían muchas lágrimas y se miraban a directamente a los ojos, también ambas estaban tomadas de las manos. "No puedo permitir que muera-pensó Amy-no ahora que hemos arreglado nuestros problemas". Pero no hizo ningún movimiento por intentar salvarla. Las dos lo sabían: a Sally le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Y así duraron, tomadas de la mano mirándose a los ojos y con lágrimas hasta que Sally soltó su último aliento y dejo caer su cabeza entre los escombros. Amy se arrodillo cerca de ella y lloro en silencio. Luego se levantó y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, debía alejarse pues sabía que el gran estruendo atraería a _Ellos._

Antes de retirarse y echar a correr por el pasillo dirigió una última mirada hacía donde yacía el cadáver de Sally y dijo, con voz quebrada por el llanto:

-Descansa en paz, Amiga.

_03:02 pm_

¿Qué fue ese ruido?-pregunto Rouge mientras se levantaba y miraba en dirección hacia donde había venido el estruendo

No, tengo idea-dijo Blaze mientras seguía arrodillada sobre el cadáver de quien antes había sido un policía, pero que se había convertido en uno de _Ellos _y las dos chicas tuvieron que matarlo-pero creo que deberíamos alejarnos antes de que vengan corriendo atraídos por ese ruido.

Se levantó lentamente mientras en las manos cargaba una pistola y unas cuantas balas.

¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-le pregunto la murciélago mientras miraba el arma que llevaba en las manos.

Creo que deberíamos ir al vestíbulo-le respondió su amiga, mientras se agachaba para recoger otra pistola que llevaba el cadáver-tal vez allí haya un teléfono y podamos pedir ayuda.

Se levantó nuevamente y le dio la otra pistola a Rouge, así como unas cuantas balas. Ella guardo la munición en uno de sus bolsillos y miro atentamente el arma.

¿Al menos sabes cómo disparar una pistola?-le pregunto a Blaze.

La verdad no-dijo un tanto apenada la felina-pero, ¿y tú?

Un poco-contesto la murciélago-una vez mi papá me enseño como disparar una pistola, eso fue antes de que nos abandonara a mí y a mi mamá.

Blaze la miro un tanto apenada. Rouge jamás hablaba de su padre, y cuando lo hacía, casi siempre lo hacía con una voz de tristeza o a veces al borde de llorar. La verdad es que la murciélago siempre había querido a su padre, pero al cumplir los doce años, el había cambiado a su hija y su esposa por otra mujer; y lo peor de todo es que había dejado a la madre de Rouge con una fuerte deuda bancaria de la que fue difícil salir. Rouge no quería oír nada relacionado con su padre o con lo de la deuda que su madre y ella habían tenido, pues a pesar de que habían salido de ella difícilmente, a la murciélago le atormentaba el recuerdo de lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir el dinero necesario.

Ambas chicas empezaron a correr hacia el vestíbulo y les sorprendió que no vieran a ninguno de _Ellos _en el camino. Pero entonces se detuvieron al escuchar ruidos. Y entonces distinguieron que eran voces. Se fijaron en uno de los pasillos y vieron a tres muchachos corriendo, dos erizos (uno azul y otro plateado) y un equidna rojo, el que iba atrás de los otros era el azul pues llevaba cargado muchas cosas que no podía correr tan rápido.

¡Oye, esos son Silver, Knuckles y Sonic!-dijo emocionada la felina pues era novia del erizo plateado y le alegraba ver que seguía con vida

Vamos con ellos rápido-dijo Rouge mientras tomaba a su amiga del brazo y corría hacia donde habían ido los muchachos. Al poco tiempo los alcanzaron y, después de tanto correr llegaron al vestíbulo donde se sentaron a descansar.

¿Y Amy, donde esta?-pregunto Sonic al notar la ausencia de la eriza.

Bueno, la última vez que la vi se quedó con Sally en los vestidores de las chicas-dijo Blaze un tanto apenada pues existía la posibilidad de que su amiga ahora fuera una de _Ellos._

Sonic pareció también entender esto, ya que bajo su cabeza a las rodillas como signo de tristeza. Y es que el realmente la amaba, Amy era diferente a las demás chicas que había conocido (tal vez era la chica indicada con la que debía estar por el resto de su vida), y ahora posiblemente fuera otra de esos malditos que comían carne y daban horrendos gritos.

Pero entonces Amy entro por la puerta y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla. Primero pensaron que era una de _Ellos _que los había seguido, pero pronto vieron que no era así pues ella no los ataco en cuanto los vio y además, todos _Ellos _no tenían los ojos completamente blancos sin pupilas, pero ella tenía los ojos normales con las pupilas.

Blaze se levantó seguida por Rouge y ambas caminaron hacia donde estaba su amiga todavía sorprendidas, "creí que había muerto-pensó Blaze-creí que era una de _Ellos". _En cuanto se acercaron Blaze pronuncio el nombre de su amiga con un tono de duda y miedo, pues no creía que eso estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Y Amy en cuanto escucho su nombre abrazo fuertemente a la felina y lloro sobre su hombro, la murciélago se acercó y entre ella y Blaze abrazaron a la eriza para consolarla.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy les conto todo, absolutamente todo. Desde la vuelta a la vida de Tikal como una de _Ellos _hasta el trágico final de Sally, al llegar a este punto varias lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos. Sus dos amigas intentaron consolarla, pero Amy seguía llorando por lo que recordaba de aquel trágico moderno.

Y lo que me molesta más-dijo la eriza rosa mientras se secaba las lágrimas-es que no sé qué carajos está pasando, (sus amigas se quedaron sorprendidas pues Amy jamás había dicho ninguna grosería en su vida hasta ese momento), no sé qué coño son _Ellos._

Tal vez lo podamos averiguar-dijo Knuckles mientras de uno de los escritorios del vestíbulo sacaba una pequeña televisión portátil.

Encendieron el televisor intentando encontrar algún noticiero, pero la mayoría de los canales solo tenían estática o no emitían nada. Por fin encontraron un canal que todavía seguía emitido, el reportero estaba dando las noticias de último minuto y por detrás se podían ver a varias personas bloqueando una puerta. Todos escucharon muy atentos lo que pasaba:

"_ya ha pasado casi una hora desde que se inició el incidente del virus_ _en Green Hill Zone y la mayoría de la población ha quedado infectada por el virus. Se ha informado que la zona norte, la central y la zona este han sido cubiertas totalmente por los infectados, casi la mitad de la zona sur está invadida por estos atacantes. La zona oeste sin embargo no ha sido atacada por infectados y las autoridades están intentando evacuar a los habitantes de la zona. Ha habido reportes sobre ataques similares en otros lugares del planeta y el ejército no ha podido controlarlos."_

El reportero se quedó callado por un momento ya que le habían pasado una hoja que contenía más información y continúo con su trabajo.

"_también ha habido informes de que…_el reportero cayo un momento e intento ver si lo que estaba escrito en la hoja estaba bien…_en algunos cementerios de las ciudades y pueblos afectados el virus ha causado que…los muertos se levanten aunque estén ya en un estado avanzado de descomposición o lleven muchos años muertos, los científicos no saben cómo esto ha sido posible, pues no se creía que ningún virus tuviera la capacidad de revivir a los muertos. En fin, las autoridades indican a la población que este en una de las áreas todavía no afectadas, permanezca dentro de sus casas hasta que las autoridades den la orden de evacuación. No intente salir a buscar a algún familiar o ser querido que viva que viva en las zonas afectadas. El ejército ha declarado que se debe seguir estas indicaciones para poner su casa a salvo de los atacantes:_

_1.-cubra bien sus ventanas y puertas, ya que uno solo de los infectados tiene fuerza suficiente para romperlas co golpes._

_2.-improvise cualquier objeto como un arma de defensa._

_3.-la única manera de acabar con alguno de los infectados, según han aclarado los miembros del ejército, es golpeándolos fuerte en su cabeza, si tiene un arma de fuego no dude en apuntar y disparar a la cabeza._

_Recuerde que los infectados son peligrosos y más cuando están en grupo, así que ármese con todo lo que pueda, reúnase con algún grupo de supervivientes y refúgiense en algún lugar seguro hasta que las autoridades…"_

El reportero cayo un momento por un estruendo que se había oído en la parte de atrás. _Ellos _entraron y atacaron a las personas que había dentro, se pudo apreciar como el reportero salía corriendo del lugar, seguido de uno de los camarógrafos. El reportero pudo lograr salir por la zona de evacuación, pero el camarógrafo fue alcanzado por una de _Ellos_ que lo tiro al suelo para luego atacarlo y que se perdiera la transmisión. Antes de que se perdiera el camarógrafo pudo grabar a su atacante y todos los muchachos quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien era. Cuando la transmisión se perdió Amy cayó de rodillas y lloro por lo que había visto.

La mujer que había sido filmada era una eriza del mismo color de pelo de Amy, pero un poco más largo, además se podía ver que llevaba un uniforme de enfermera. Además Amy pudo reconocer, a pesar de que tenía los ojos totalmente blancos y sangre escupiendo de la boca, así como una herida horrenda en el cuello, que era Amelia Rose, su madre.

0-0-0-0-0

**La muerte inicia su reinado sobre la tierra de los vivos, ¿podrán un grupo de sobrevivientes resistirse a los dominios de los muertos? Próximo capítulo: La salida.**


	5. La Salida

**Hola, que tal todos. Soy Vic the Hedgehog con un nuevo capítulo del fiction que estoy escribiendo. Espero que les hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores y que tienen muchas dudas sobre lo que va a ocurrir al grupo de supervivientes, pero eso ya lo verán en los siguientes que haga. Por mientras les dejo este para que lo lean.**

Capítulo 5: La salida

No entiendo-dijo el equidna rojo sentado en una de las escaleras-¿Por qué debemos salir si estamos un lugar seguro?

Porque la comida se está acabando-dijo una eriza rosa mientras cargaba la pistola que tenía en sus manos-además, las vigas que usamos para bloquear las puertas y ventanas se están desgastando, y tarde o temprano _Ellos _entrara. Asa que este ya no es un lugar seguro.

¿Y adonde demonios iremos?-pregunto Knuckles a la eriza-¿Dónde nos refugiaremos de _Ellos?_, ¿acaso esa idea paso por tu "brillante" mente?

Sonic cargo la escopeta y Knuckles se alejó de Amy. "que molesto es-pensó Amy mientras volteaba a otro lado-me gustaría verlo convertido en uno de _Ellos _y volarle la cabeza con la escopeta".

Todos podían sentir el odio que Knuckles le tenía a Amy, y viceversa. Desde que ocurrió el inicio del apocalipsis ellos no dejaban de discutir. Parecía que los dos peleaban por tener el liderazgo del grupo, y siempre tomaban decisiones por sí mismos y esperaban que los demás los apoyaran. "esto va a terminar dividiéndonos a todos" comento una vez Blaze. Por lo general todos apoyaban a Amy, ya que Knuckles tomaba malas decisiones, y todos habían aceptado el hecho de que tarde o temprano tenían que salir. Todos excepto Knuckles quien no quería salir de su lugar seguro.

Amy no solo lo detestaba por ser terco y testarudo, además de egoísta, sino también por ser un pervertido, en más de una ocasión, cuando Silver y Sonic no estaban cerca, Knuckles había manoseado los "encantos" de las tres chicas que se quedaban con él. Y no solo durante el día, sino que también durante la noche Knuckles se despertaba y, después de asegurarse de que todos estuvieran dormidos, se disponía a realizar sus actos pervertidos.

Silver y Rouge quitaban las vigas de la entrada y tomaban sus armas por si _Ellos _estaban afuera. Al abrirla sintieron un gran alivio, pues no había ninguno de _Ellos _esperando a que salieran. Todos excepto Knuckles salieron al exterior. Sonic se paró antes de cruzar la puerta y se volvió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

Vamos, Knuckles, no seas un pendejo y sal-dio el erizo azul mientras sonreía, sabía que a Knuckles no le gustaba estar solo, y menos si _Ellos _estaban cerca.

El equidna rojo gruño y se levantó caminando hacia donde estaba el. Los dos salieron, aunque Knuckles iba muy molesto, y en cuestión de minutos alcanzaron a los demás.

Bueno, pero ¿a dónde iremos ahora?-pregunto haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

Silver saco un mapa que había conseguido durante una de sus expediciones anteriores y se lo mostro a todos, señalando con el dedo un punto exacto.

Iremos a la estación de autobuses, en la zona norte-dijo mientras los demás veían el mapa-tal vez podamos encontrar un autobús que funcione y escapar con él.

Knuckles lo miro en silencio y empezó a caminar. Todos los demás lo siguieron. El camino de la zona central a la zona norte era muy largo y más valía que se dieran prisa si no querían que oscureciera cuando fueran llegando.

Pero el camino tampoco fue fácil, pues de vez en cuando veían a un grupo de _Ellos _y se escondían hasta que se fueran o buscaban un atajo. De vez en cuando Amy y Knuckles tenían sus típicas discusiones y eso molestaba a los demás, e incluso en algunas ocasiones casi hacían que _Ellos _los descubrieran.

Por fin llegaron a la zona norte. A diferencia de las demás zonas de Green Hill Zone, esta era la más pequeña ya que hay Vivian las familias más ricas del pueblo, las cuales no eran muchas.

Oye Amy-dijo Knuckles con un tono burlesco-¿crees que encontremos a tu madre por aquí?

Vete a la mierda Knuckles-dijo Amy mientras se alejaba. Los demás la siguieron, no sin antes dirigir una mirada molesta a Knuckles

Oigan solo fue una broma-dijo el mientras intentaba alcanzarlos.

"una broma pesada y molesta"-pensó Sonic mientras alcanzaba a Amy y veía que de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas y miraba un lugar específico. Sonic volteo al lugar que la eriza miraba y los demás también lo hicieron. Hay estaba, el hospital de la zona norte de Green Hill. Sus ventanas estaban rotas o manchadas de sangre al igual que las paredes. Había muchos cadáveres alrededor y se oían ruidos dentro del hospital.

"Algunos de _Ellos _siguen a dentro ¿eh?"-pensó Rouge y levanto la vista al cielo para ver como empezaba a oscurecer-tenemos que encontrar un refugio y rápido-dijo a los demás.

Vamos, la casa de Sonic está a unas cuatro cuadras-dijo el equidna mientras volteaba hacia otro lado.

Sí, pero ya es tarde, tenemos que entrar a una casa y rápido-dijo el erizo azul y sin pensarlo él y los demás entraron a la casa que estaba en frente del hospital, sin fijarse en ella. Era una gran mansión que debió pertenecer a una familia muy adinerada pues tenía muchos objetos que debieron haber valido una fortuna. En cuanto entraron cubrieron las ventanas y la puerta para que _Ellos _no entraran.

Blaze se acercó a un interruptor y lo activo y enseguida todas las luces de la casa se encendieron.

Vaya, sigue habiendo luz eléctrica en esta casa-dijo sorprendida ya que la mayoría de los edificios en la zona norte no tenían luz-me pregunto si también tendrá agua.

Rouge se acercó a un baño que había en la planta baja y abrió el grifo de la bañera que había allí, en efecto había agua, lo que significaba que por fin podía bañarse después de tanto tiempo de estar sucia.

Amy por su parte se acercó a un retrato que había al lado de la escalera, al parecer de uno de los dueños de la mansión, se sorprendió mucho al ver que se trataba de Sally Acorn pues todavía recordaba lo que había ocurrido días antes en la escuela.

Creo que debemos revisar arriba para asegurarnos de que no haya ninguno de _Ellos-_dijo de repente Sonic pues Blaze y Rouge se habían empezado a desabotonar la camisa mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua.

El erizo azul subió las escaleras, seguido de Silver y Knuckles, que era empujado por el erizo plateado a fuerzas ya que quería quedarse a ver el espectáculo pero sus amigos no lo permitían.

En cuanto los tres se alejaron del lugar Amy se acercó hacia donde estaban sus amigas y empezó a desvestirse. Las tres dejaron su ropa en el suelo, y caminaron hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Aquel baño era bastante amplio, debió haber sido diseñado para cuatro personas. Además de la bañera también también había un lavamanos con un gran espejo en la pared y un inodoro, pero eso no les importaba a las chicas, lo que les importaba es que después de tanto tiempo podrían tener un relajante baño y es que no soportaban estar sucias o que apestaran. Las tres se metieron en la bañera y mientras los tres muchachos revisaban el piso superior para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada amenazador en la mansión. Pero afuera _Ellos _empezaron a salir a la oscura noche, caminaron por la calle y algunos vieron las luces de la mansión, pero las ignoraron y continuaron caminando. Estaban más interesados por otra cosa.

0-0-0-0-0

6 cuadras más adelante se encontraban la estación de autobuses, con algunas luces encendidas, _Ellos _se dirigían en esa dirección, hay había carne fresca. Dentro había una familia de zorros, el padre trataba de contenerlos mientras la madre huía con su hijo, pero era tarde ya había demasiados de _Ellos _en el lugar. La madre oculto a su hijo dentro de un almacén y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo:

Adiós Miles, cuídate mucho hijo-varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, detrás _Ellos _ya habían entrado y habían atacado al padre, otros se estaban acercando a la madre dando sus horrendos gritos-tu padre y yo siempre te querremos.

Cerró la puerta y el joven zorro, que tenía dos colas, pudo escuchar desde dentro el trágico final que tenía su madre. Luego se sentó en la oscuridad de aquel almacén y lloro en silencio. Mientras _Ellos _daban un gran y profundo grito infernal en la oscuridad de la noche

0-0-0-0-0

**Los vivos mueren y los muertos viven, el apocalipsis zombi continúa y la muerte no descansara hasta que no quede nadie vivo en el mundo, hasta cubrir con totalidad sus dominios mortales sobre el planeta. Próximo capítulo: El zorro de dos colas.**


	6. El zorro de dos colas

**Hola a todos, soy Vic the Hedgehog y hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo del fic, espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 6: El zorro de dos colas

Las tres chicas abrieron sus ojos y miraron la pequeña luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana del baño; no sabían cómo, pero al parecer se habían quedado dormidas mientras se bañaban. Lo que podían recordar es que las tres estaban tomando un tranquilo y relajante baño, Rouge había salido hacia la cocina para traer una botella de vino y tres copas. De ahí en adelante no podían recordar nada. Las tres se levantaron y se cubrieron con unas toallas que había cerca. Luego subieron por las escaleras para descubrir que los tres muchachos también se habían quedado dormidos. Cada uno sobre un sofá de la sala del piso superior, se fijaron que Knuckles llevaba algo entre las manos, pero luego descubrieron que tenía lo que parecía ser la ropa interior de Sally. Amy tuvo ganas de darle una patada, pero se contuvo y entro a la habitación de Sally con sus amigas.

En silencio empezaron a vestirse, tomaron camisas, vestidos y ropa interior que antes le había pertenecido a Sally, pero que ahora ya nunca jamás la volvería a utilizar. Amy se fijó en una pequeña foto que estaba ubicada arriba de un mueble al lado de la cama de Sally. La tomo y la contemplo, era una foto del equipo de las porristas, tomada unas dos semanas atrás. Pudo ver al resto del equipo, pero se enfocó más en dos personas. Como regla general siempre debían ir en el centro y delante de todas las demás la capitana y la segunda al mando. Pudo verse a ella y a Sally sonriendo a la cámara, una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre la foto y Amy la dejo en su lugar, casi se sobresaltó cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de la sala, al parecer los chicos empezaron a despertar.

0-0-0-0-0

Desayunaron, empacaron un poco de comida y las chicas un poco de ropa en las mochilas y continuaron su camino. No había ninguno de _Ellos _a la vista. Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la casa de Sonic. Se podría decir que él tenía una vida muy privilegiada. La mansión en la que vivía era solo para él, y el solo vivía allí, rodeado de algunos sirvientes. Sonic, no era de Green Hill, pero había decidido ir a estudiar su secundaria en ese pueblo. Su familia, era la más rica de todo el planeta. Su madre era la Reina Aleena* (**N/A: **la madre de Sonic y sus hermanos en la serie de Sonic Underground), y sus dos hermanos Manic y Sonia, ellos vivían en la capital del planeta, Mobotropolis. Pero Sonic había decidido ir a estudiar la secundaria en Green Hill y su madre había comprado esa gran mansión para que viviera allí.

Entraron a la mansión, los tres chicos se ducharon y luego se vistieron, Sonic tuvo que prestarles su ropa a sus dos amigos. Luego comieron y continuaron su viaje hacia la estación de autobús. Sonic estaba preocupado, aunque sabía que existía la posibilidad de que sus hermanos y su madre estuvieran muertos, guardaba la esperanza de que siguieran vivos. De hecho, ahora recordaba que una semana antes de que todo el infierno y el apocalipsis empezaran, su hermana Sonia había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. También recordó una cosa, el día en que todo comenzó era la celebración del cumpleaños de su madre. Recordó que se le había olvidado y se imaginó la escena de lo que posiblemente hubiera sucedido. En Mobotropolis se acostumbraba a que se tocara el himno de Mobius y se hacían espectáculos mientras la reina lo miraba todo desde el balcón del castillo. Y aunque Sonic no quería imaginarlo, su mente traidora le hizo ver una escena aterradora: gente corriendo y gritando de miedo, los soldados intentando luchar para detener la amenaza sin éxito, _Ellos _dando sus horribles gritos y matando a todo aquel que alcanzaran, su madre mirando todo con horror mientras intentaba escapar con Manic, todo mientras el himno de Mobius sonaba por los altavoces.

Llegaron a la estación para contemplarla, todas las ventanas y puertas estaban destrozadas, y había sangre en todas partes. Entraron mientras sacaban las armas y revisaban el lugar, pero al parecer no había ninguno de _Ellos _cerca. Entonces escucharon un ruido, proveniente del almacén, se acercaron con mucha cautela y abrieron la puerta. Adentro estaba un joven zorro de dos colas, acurrucado en el suelo, llorando. Levanto la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a un grupo de muchachos armados con pistolas, apuntándole en caso de que fuera uno de _Ellos._

Por favor…no disparen-dijo el zorro mientras varias lágrimas, al instante los muchachos bajaron las armas, suspirando de alivio.

Oye, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Amy mientras se acercaba al joven zorro.

Me llamo Miles, Miles Prower-dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se levantaba.

Y dime Miles, estabas tú solo aquí-le pregunto Blaze mientras también se acercaba.

No, anoche estaba con mis padres, pero esos monstruos llegaron y ahora creo que están muertos-dijo con algunas lágrimas saliendo de nuevo.

Y dinos, ¿hay algún autobús que podamos utilizar?-pregunto el erizo azul mirándolo fijamente.

No, todos están descompuestos-dijo el zorro mientras lo miraba atentamente, sabía quién era, el príncipe Sonic, hijo de la Reina Aleena, lo había visto varias veces en televisión y la verdad es que era su ídolo, siempre habría querido conocerlo, y cuando supo que él se había mudado a Green Hill lo vio como una oportunidad para conocerlo, pero no lo había hecho hasta ahora que los muertos dominaban el planeta.-aunque-continuo un poco pensativo-hay uno que todavía funciona, el problema es como bajarlo.

¿Cómo que "bajarlo"?-pregunto Knuckles mirándolo también.

El zorro les señalo un autobús que estaba subido a una plataforma, cerca había un botón para bajarlo.

Niño idiota-dijo el equidna rojo mientras se acercaba al botón-solo hay que pulsarlo y ya.

¡No!, ¡no lo hagas!...-grito de repente Miles, pero Knuckles ya lo había pulsado-hará mucho ruido cuando baje.

Pero ya era tarde, el autobús empezó bajar, y como Miles dijo, hacía mucho ruido. Pronto escucharon una serie de gritos infernales. Los gritos de _Ellos. _

Knuckles pendejo_-_dijo Silver molesto-y ahora que haremos.

Armarnos hasta los dientes y luchar hasta que baje-dijo Sonic y les mostro una cosa que no habían visto, al parecer el dueño de la estación escondía armas en el almacén. Se acercaron y tomaron muchas armas, M16, AK-47, etc. Así como granadas y mucha munición. Sonic le paso a Miles una UZI y le pregunto:

-¿Has disparado alguna vez un arma?

La verdad, no- dijo Miles mirándolo un poco.

Es fácil, solo tienes que apuntar y disparar-le contesto sonriendo.

Todos cargaron las armas y se prepararon, después de unos minutos _Ellos _llegaron, dando sus horribles gritos. Empezaron a disparar y muchos cayeron muertos, pero seguían llegando mientras que el autobús bajaba ruidosamente. Hasta que por fin estuvo en el suelo.

Vamos rápido-grito Silver mientras corría al autobús.

Todos empezaron a correr y a entrar uno por uno. Amy fue la última, pero antes de entrar fue tumbada por una de _Ellos _que intentaba morderla. Amy, desesperada, tomo su M16 y se volteo para dispararle a su atacante, pero antes de jalar el gatillo del arma pudo ver bien a su atacante. Amelia Rose.

La eriza rosa disparo a quien antes era su madre, pero que en esos momentos era solo otro cadáver viviente que quería carne fresca. Sonic se puso tras el volante y lo encendió, por suerte tenía la llave insertada. Piso el acelerador y salió de la estación de autobús. Antes de salir Miles pudo ver a sus padres, pero ahora tenían los ojos blancos y escupían sangre por la boca.

0-0-0-0-0

Cuatro horas más tarde habían salido de Green Hill, y ahora se encontraban por una carretera, y pronto anochecería. Intentaban buscar alguna especie de casa o motel en el que parar a descansar pero no había nada cerca. Entonces vieron unas luces.

Miren esa casa-dijo Blaze señalándola-tal vez haya algún sobreviviente.

Se estacionacionaron en un viejo camino de tierra que llevaba a la casa y bajaron del autobús y corrieron a la casa. Tocaron la puerta pidiendo que los dejaran entrar. Entonces escucharon una voz de dentro que decía.

-lárguense, no queremos más de ustedes aquí, ya tuvimos suficiente con los anteriores. Busque otro lugar para esconderse.

-Vector, por favor déjalos entrar-sonó otra voz, esta vez de una mujer.

Mamá ¿Qué pasa?-sonó la voz de una niña dentro.

Nada hija, vuelve a la cama-respondió la voz de la mujer- Vector te he dicho que les abras.

Bueno, lo hare-dijo de mala gana aquella voz para que luego abrise la puerta y dejar ver a un cocodrilo con un viejo rifle, un Winchester, detrás había dos conejas, una mayor y una pequeña-pasen rápido.

Todos pasaron, no sin dar las gracias (exceptuando Knuckles) y el cocodrilo cerró la puerta.

**Un largo camino les queda por recorrer a los supervivientes, ¿podrán llegar a algún lugar seguro o serán dominados por la muerte? Próximo capítulo: Los supervivientes de la casa.**


	7. Los supervivientes de la casa

**Hola a todos amigos de Fanfiction, soy Vic the Hedgehog y hoy les traigo otro capítulo más de este fic tan misterioso y aterrador, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que estaba en semana de exámenes en mi escuela y además sufría de un grave caso de flojera de escritor, bueno sin más les dejo este capítulo.**

Capítulo 7: Los supervivientes de la casa

Y, ¿Cómo es que te llamas?-pregunto la eriza rosa a la pequeña coneja que estaba sentada al lado suyo en la escalera de la casa.

Me llamo Cream, Cream the Rabbit-respondió mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, al lado de ella estaba sentada la felina y a unos pasos más allá de la habitación en la que estaban estaba la murciélago.

Y dime, ¿ese cocodrilo de allá abajo es…-pregunto Blaze pero se detuvo mientras intentaba encontrar la palabra adecuada-…tu padrastro?

No, ni siquiera está casado con mi mamá, aunque tenían algunos planes para la boda-dijo sonriente Cream-ellos habían estado saliendo desde 3 semanas antes de que aquellos monstruos aparecieran; cuando el caos comenzó, Vector nos protegió y estuvo buscando con desesperación un lugar seguro.

¿Así que esta casa no es suya?-pregunto Rouge volteando hacia el lado donde estaban sus amigas y la peque-a coneja.

No, perteneció antes a un murciélago y su esposa, lo sé por qué tengo una foto de el-contesto mientras sacaba una pequeña caja debajo de la cama y de ella extraía una fotografía y se la pasaba a Rouge, que casi le da un infarto al ver quien era. En aquella foto estaba el padre de Rouge…junto con la mujer por la cual había abandonado a ella y a su madre a los doce años y les había dejado esa horrible deuda.

Lo siento, tengo que salir un momento-dijo el murciélago mientras le daba la foto a la coneja y salía apresurada de la habitación.

¿Pero qué le pasa?-pregunto Cream con una mirada curiosa.

Es una larga historia, y que tal vez no debamos contarte-dijo Amy mientras miraba la puerta por la que su amiga había salido. Rouge tenía malos recuerdos sobre ese momento en el que tuvo que hacer una cosa horrible para poder ayudar a su madre en la deuda, y eso había destrozado su infancia. Solo a sus dos amigas les conto lo que hizo, pero aun así ese recuerdo la seguía atormentando.

0-0-0-0-0

En el sótano se oían extraños ruidos.

Sonic fue el primero en notarlo, había bajado a la cocina a servirse algo de cenar y escucho los ruidos que venían del sótano. Se quedó mirando la puerta que conducía al sótano y por un momento los ruidos se detuvieron, pero luego continuaron. La curiosidad empezó a invadirle y puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la giro, pero no se abrió, estaba cerrada con llave. Entonces se escuchó un golpe en la puerta que hizo que el erizo azul retrocediera.

"¿pero qué…?-pensó Sonic mientras miraba atónito la puerta-¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Vector se acercó con el Winchester en las manos y se detuvo al lado de Sonic, miro la puerta y luego paso su mirada al erizo azul.

¿Qué estabas haciendo?-le pregunto con severidad

Nada, solo había bajado para cenar-dijo Sonic un poco nervioso.

Escúchame bien, no quiero que te acerques a este sótano ni que hagas el menor intento por abrir la puerta-dijo con una mirada seria y lo dijo casi gritando-y si haces algo sospechoso, tú o cualquiera de tus amigos, no durare en echarlos de aquí.

Miles, Silver y Knuckles habían bajado las escaleras cuando habían escuchado el gritadero de Vector y se quedaron viendo como Vector subía las escaleras. Arriba la coneja mayor, la que era la madre de Cream, miraba atónita todo lo sucedido y Vector se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo que incomprensible. A Sonic le pareció escuchar que le decía "cúbrete la herida" o algo así y luego entraba a su habitación. La coneja que se llamaba Vanilla empezó a cubrirse algo que tenía en el brazo con una venda y luego entrar en su habitación, no sin antes hacerle unas señas al erizo azul para que fuera hacia donde estaba ella.

¡Menudo cabrón hijo de puta!-dijo el equidna mientras miraba la habitación por la que había entrado Vector.

Sonic empezó a subir las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación en la que había Vanilla.

Abajo en el sótano los ruidos extraños continuaban.

0-0-0-0-0

Ese Vector es un poco estricto-dijo Blaze mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, habían escuchado todo el escándalo.

Antes no era así, cuando todo comenzó se preocupa demasiado por todo-dijo Cream mientras sonreía-de hecho desde que todo comenzó a empezado a hacer cosas que...-cayo de repente la pequeña coneja.

¿Qué cosas ha hecho?-pregunto Blaze mientras la miraba con atención.

Eh…bueno…no sé si debo contarles esto-dijo preocupada la pequeña-tengo miedo de que si se los cuento, el me haga ESO.

¿ESO?-preguntaron la felina y la eriza mientras la miraban intrigadas.

**¿Qué secretos esconde Vector? ¿Que causa aquellos ruidos del sótano? ¿A qué se refiera Cream con **_**ESO? **_**todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo: Los ruidos del Sótano**


	8. Los ruidos del Sótano

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction, soy Vic The Hedgehog y hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic tan emocionante e intrigante, espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 8: Los ruidos del Sótano

Rouge estaba sentada contra la pared de una habitación vacía de la casa, en total había 5 habitaciones en esa casa. En una dormía Vector y en la de al lado de esa dormía Vanilla, en otra estaban sus amigas con la pequeña coneja y en otra estaban los chicos, pero esa era la única vacía de la casa.

Oyó como la puerta se abría y entraba uno de los muchachos, aunque no vio quien era, y este se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

¿Tienes algún problema?-dijo un equidna rojo mirándola-tal vez pueda ayudarte.

No, no creo que puedas-dijo la murciélago sin mirarlo-creo que no debimos venir a esta casa.

¿Por qué?-pregunto Knuckles curioso.

Es algo que no sé si debería contarte-le contesto Rouge sin mirarlo.

De repente sintió algo extraño y volteo para mirar la mano del equidna acariciando su trasero. Normalmente si Amy y Blaze hubieran estado cerca ella le habría dado un golpe fuerte, pero en ese momento ella solo se limitó a mirarlo sorprendida y sonrojada. Knuckles retiro la mano y la miro sonriendo.

Aunque la murciélago había descubierto, días atrás, que el equidna era un grosero, terco y pervertido; en el fondo seguía estando enamorada de Knuckles y la verdad a Rouge no le molestaba tanto que fuera un pervertido con ella…pero si le molestaba que lo hiciera con sus amigas.

Supongo que podría contarte-dijo recargándose sobre el mientras este la rodeaba con el brazo.

Cuéntamelo, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie-dijo el equidna con un tono tranquilizador.

Y Rouge le conto todo, absolutamente todo, sobre lo que hizo para ayudar a su madre con la deuda que, años atrás, su padre les había dejado antes de abandonarlas.

0-0-0-0-0

Disculpe, ¿pero…-dijo Sonic cuando entro a la habitación de Vainilla-…que está pasando en este lugar?

No tengo mucho tiempo así que te lo diré de una vez-dijo nerviosa la coneja-tú y tus amigos corren peligro aquí, deben irse pronto.

Abajo los ruidos del sótano sonaban más fuerte.

¿Pero qué sucede?, ¿por qué corremos peligro?-pregunto confundido el erizo azul mirando a la coneja y después de un momento lo entendió-en el sótano hay muchos de _Ellos, _¿verdad?

Vanilla afirmo con la cabeza, pero después de pensarlo un poco lo negó.

Esas cosas de abajo, antes eran infectados…pero ahora-se detuvo, abajo los ruidos continuaban-cuando llegamos a esta casa el sótano estaba inundado, además de que había dos de _Ellos, _pero Vector no los mato, sino que los encerró en el sótano y pocos días empezamos a notar algo peculiar del virus…los infectados pueden mutar por el tipo de ambiente en el que este.

Sonic estaba más confundido, ¿Qué los infectados podían mutar?, era algo poco creíble, pero no dijo nada y la coneja continuo.

En pocos días, los dos infectados desarrollaron algo así como branquias o aletas, y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el agua del sótano, 2 días antes que llegaran ustedes vinieron 3 supervivientes pidiendo ayuda…uno de ellos estaba infectado, Vector lo encerró a él y a sus compañeros (aunque estos no tenían el virus ni habían sido mordidos) en el sótano. ¡Dios mío los gritos de abajo!, le pedía a Vector que abriera la puerta pero el ya no era el mismo que había conocido antes de que el virus se esparciera, ahora era uno cruel y despiadado. Tienen que irse lo más pronto posible y llévense a mi hija con ustedes, no quiero que sufra lo que esos pobres supervivientes sufrieron.

Pero, ¿Por qué no viene usted también con nosotros?-pregunto Sonic mirándola fijamente.

Vanilla no contesto, solo se limitó a mover su mano a la venda que tenía en el brazo y retirarla inmediatamente, dejando a Sonic sorprendido con lo que veía.

Él podía reconocer fácilmente la marca de una mordida de _Ellos._

0-0-0-0-0

¡Tu madre está infectada!-dijeron las dos al unísono sorprendidas por la revelación de Cream.

Eh…bueno es que ella…-respondió nerviosa la pequeña coneja mientras en su mente pensaba "oh no, no debí haberles contado eso, ahora Vector me encerrara en el sótano con esos monstruos".

Pero se alarmo más al ver a la eriza rosa levantarse, sacar una pistola y dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

¿Oye, a donde vas?-pregunto mientras se levantaba e intentaba alcanzarla.

Lo siento Cream, pero debo terminar con esto-dijo Amy con cierto enfado-no puedo creer que Vector te haya puesto en tal peligro, si tu madre se convierte en una de _Ellos _tu vida estará en peligro.

No, por favor, tal vez ella sea inmune al virus, además, hace dos días que fue mordida en el brazo-dijo la coneja con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero esta confesión solo hizo que su expresión se pusiera un poco más seria.

Una mordida de un infectado directa al cuello mata a alguien al instante, una mordida en el brazo puede tardar dos, tres o cuatro días en hacer efecto-dijo mirando seriamente a la coneja-también pude ver que estaba algo pálida, esto es señal de que esta cerca de convertirse en una de _Ellos._

Amy siguió caminando hacia la puerta, mientras Cream intentaba persuadirla para que se detuviera, pero la eriza rosa no le hacía caso y seguía avanzando con la pistola en la mano. Al final, la pequeña coneja tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas.

Con un movimiento rápido hizo que Amy tropezara y al caer al suelo la eriza soltó la pistola, que salió volando hasta parar en una pared de la habitación. Tan rápida como pudo, Cream tomo el arma y se paro en frente de la puerta, mientras apuntaba con la pistola a las dos chicas.

¡Nadie pasara por esta puerta!-grito llena de furia la pequeña coneja con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-¡y no crean que no durare en dispararles, ya lo he hecho antes con otras personas!

Las dos chicas se quedaron impresionadas, Cream había pasado de una pequeña coneja tímida y asustadiza a una coneja agresiva y violenta.

Cream, escúchame, por favor, baja el arma y…-empezó a decir Blaze alarmada por la situación, pero la coneja la interrumpió.

-¡será mejor que cierres la boca!-grito furiosa Cream, entonces la eriza y la felina tuvieron una misma idea de por qué el comportamiento de la coneja…Vector había tenido mucho que ver.

Entonces a Amy se le ocurrió una idea para que la coneja se tranquilizara.

Cream, escúchame-dijo la eriza mientras se acercaba lentamente-no dispares, no creo que a tu madre le guste que hagas esto.

¡Tengo que hacerlo, sino Vector me encerrara en el sótano con esos monstruos!-grito Cream ahora con más lagrimas corriéndole por los ojos.

Nosotras podríamos ayudarte, Cream, podríamos ayudarte a librarte de Vector y salvar a tu madre y a ti-dijo la eriza mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la coneja, la cual había bajado el arma y no pudo contener las lagrimas. En cuanto Amy estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la pequeña coneja se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo mientras desahogaba sus lagrimas.

¡No hay forma de salvar a mi madre!-dijo la coneja en llanto-¡no se salvara del virus, yo misma lo sé y también Vector!, pero no me da miedo que se convierta en una de _Ellos, _lo que de verdad me aterra es lo que Vector hará conmigo después de que eso ocurre. Y estoy segura de que él se librara de mí en cuanto mi madre muera, de cualquier manera, pero estoy segura de que me encerrara en el sótano y se irá a otro lugar.

Eran muchas las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Cream y se abrazaba fuertemente de la eriza, la cual también la abrazaba. La felina se había acercado y se había unido al gran abrazo de las dos chicas.

Duraron abrazadas entre las tres hasta que escucharon ruidos fuera de la habitación y decidieron salir a ver qué pasaba.

0-0-0-0-0

¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!-dijo Sonic en cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos.

Pero, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Knuckles un tanto distraído, ya que todavía estaba impactado por el secreto que Rouge le había confesado.

Corremos un grave peligro estando aquí-dijo serio el erizo azul-por eso nos iremos esta noche.

Eh disculpa, Sonic, pero, ¿mi madre vendrá con nosotras?-dijo Cream aun que ya sabía la respuesta que le diría el erizo azul.

Sonic se quedo en un incomodo silencio, lo que le respondería a la coneja no era fácil, y el sabia que tan difícil era superar la pérdida de un ser querido, y más cuando iba a convertirse en uno de _Ellos, _así que decidió decirle toda la verdad_._

Hable con tu madre, no podrá acompañarnos, y quizá tú ya sabes porque-la coneja asintió y algunas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-cuando salí de la habitación, ella ya había dado su último aliento, pero me pidió que te lleváramos con nosotros.

Cream lo entendió todo y asintió con la cabeza. Sonic la abrazo con cierta tristeza, y algunas lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos de la pequeña.

Cream sintió unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, en un intento de consolarla, y al girarse vio que se trataba de Miles, el también había perdido a sus padres por _Ellos_

Abajo los ruidos y los golpes en la puerta del sótano se hacían más fuertes.

Empezaron a bajar directo a la salida y Sonic alargo el brazo para quitar el seguro de la puerta, pero lo detuvo el sonido de un disparo, que casi le vuela la mano, y junto a todos se volteo para ver a Vector, con el Winchester en la mano, mirándolos con una expresión fría y dura.

¿A dónde creen que van?-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa espeluznante-¿acaso creían que podrían irse así de la nada?, no, no y no, la única manera de salir de aquí es que estén muertos-su sonrisa espeluznante se convirtió en una más macabra-y tu Cream, me decepcionaste, creí que nunca serias capaz de traicionarme, pero veo que también quieres salir. Te daré una oportunidad, ayúdame a deshacerme de estos imbéciles, o si no…-dijo mientras que con el arma señalaba al sótano, esto hizo que la coneja temblara de terror puro.

Ni creas que le harás eso-dijo Amy furiosa y tomaba una de sus armas.

¿Con que eso quieren, eh?-dijo Vector mientras se le borraba la sonrisa-bueno, yo se los advertí.

En ese momento el levanto el arma, mientras estaba parado en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Vanilla, y apunto hacia donde estaban los muchachos, habría disparado si no fuera porque dos brazos pálidos atravesaran la fuerza y con tal fuerza y rápidas arrastraran al cocodrilo dentro de la habitación. Luego siguieron una serie de gritos de miedo y dolor, acompañadas por gritos infernales.

Sonic aprovecho el momento para quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta, pero cuando la abrió una mano atravesó la puerta del sótano y todos la miraron, sorprendidos. Aquella mano sería normal si no fuera porque este tenía el aspecto de un cadáver hinchado por el agua, además de un color azulado y un olor nauseabundo, en la mano había pequeñas membranas como las de algunos animales marinos. Luego empezaron a salir otras manos, iguales a la anterior.

"así que lo que dijo Vanilla era real-pensó Sonic-que _Ellos _podían mutar"

Será mejor que nos vayamos-grito Silver mientras tomaba a Blaze de la mano y salía por la puerta, todos los demás los siguieron sin mirar atrás, ya habían ocurrido bastantes cosas malas esa noche. Corrieron hasta donde estaba el camión en el que habían llegado y Sonic inserto la llave y acciono la camioneta. Tan pronto como lo hizo piso el acelerador y se alejo de aquella casa infernal.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Vanilla llego corriendo hacia la carretera para detenerse en medio de esta y mirar el camión alejarse, tenía los ojos totalmente blancos y mucha sangre en la boca. Lanzo un grito infernal en dirección hacia donde se había marchado el camión y luego empezó a caminar por la carretera, solo que en dirección contraria a la que se habían ido los otros. En la casa, todas las luces se habían apagado y un cocodrilo moribundo salía arrastrándose, tenía una herida mortal en el cuello e intentaba salir de la casa. Pero entonces sintió un estirón y se volteo para ver a todos aquellos infectados que había mutado tomarlo de los pies y arrastrarlo hacia el sótano. El dio un último grito de horror mientras lo sumergían en las aguas que habían inundado el sótano.

Y por un momento los ruidos del sótano secaron, para luego continuar.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que estuvo un poco largo y me costó algo de tiempo escribirlo. Quiero anunciar que estoy cerca de terminar mis clases para entrar en vacaciones, lo que significa que tendré más tiempo para escribir más capítulos. Pero bueno por mientras espero que hayan disfrutado este y esperen el próximo, ojala pueda escribirlo rápido para subirlo jeje.**

**Próximo episodio: El mensaje de la radio.**


	9. El mensaje de la radio

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, soy Vic The hedgehog y hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este intrigante y atemorizante fic. Bueno pues no los entretengo más (ya que no se me ocurre nada que decir en este momento jejeje) y lean.**

Capítulo 9: El mensaje de la radio.

Todos empezaron a levantarse. El sol empezaba a salir e iluminar el campo anunciando un nuevo día. Todos bostezaron y lentamente se levantaron, se habían dormido dentro del camión para evitar algún ataque de _Ellos. _Amy abrió su mochila y saco un poco de comida y la repartió entre todos.

Cada uno tomo su ración de desayuno sin protestar y empezaron a comer, sin decir nada, Cream estaba tranquila, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido en la casa la noche anterior, y la verdad es que estaba feliz por liberarse de Vector, aunque también triste por lo de su madre. Rouge y Knuckles estaban muy unidos desde la noche anterior, ambos se habían sentado juntos y Rouge tomo la mano del equidna rojo, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara. Todos notaron esto y empezaron a interrogarlos sobre aquel cambio tan repentino. Pero ninguno contesto.

Siguieron hablando de otros temas, pero no hablaron del tema sobre _Ellos, _así duraron hasta que Miles se atrevió a decir algo que le inquietaba desde hace mucho.

Nunca me gusto mi nombre-dijo tan de repente que todos se quedaron en silencio-era una de las causas por las que mis compañeros me molestaban en mi escuela, aunque también lo hacían por mis dos colas.

Y nunca pensaste en pedirles a tus padres que te lo cambiaran-pregunto Silver mirándolo fijamente.

Si, lo hice una vez-continuo el zorro sin mirarlo-pero en cuanto se los pregunto ellos me respondieron algo furiosos, mi madre dijo que el nombre que tenía era hermoso y que por nada del mundo me lo iba a cambiar, y mi padre dijo que mi nombre le había pertenecido antes a mi bisabuelo que peleo valientemente en una guerra que no creo que muchos recuerden ya.

Miles sonrió divertido por lo que recordaba, pero luego la volvió una expresión seria y dura.

El y yo siempre discutíamos-dijo con la mirada baja-discutíamos por todo, el era capitán de las fuerza de seguridad especial de Green Hill y quería que yo ocupara su puesto cuando él se retirara. A mí me interesaba más la aviación, pero él se negó y no quiso hablar más del asunto, siempre que mi padre tomaba una decisión no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, luego llego el día en que todo este infierno empezó. En la mañana mi padre salió a trabajar molesto, pues habíamos discutido por un simple avión de juguete-en ese punto Miles mostro una sonrisa triste-no lo volví a ver hasta dentro de una semana.

Todos ponían atención a lo que Miles decía y lo miraban impresionados por todo lo que contaba.

Cuando regreso, yo seguía molesto con el-continuo el zorro sin mirar a los demás- pero el ya no estaba preocupado por eso, decía que debíamos evacuar el pueblo, así que decidimos ir a la estación de autobuses para conseguir uno, yo no le dirigía la palabra en todo el camino y el a mi tampoco, llegamos a la estación y mi padre se acerco para apretar el botón que bajaría el camino en el que tuvimos que huir todos. En cuanto empezó a bajar con todo aquel ruido, mi padre lo apago por miedo a atraerlos a _Ellos, _pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"mi padre intento bloquear a puerta cuando llegaron, pero fue inútil, los infectados son más fuertes cuando están en grupos, y mi padre no les presento ninguno dificultad. Antes de que mi madre me encerrara en el almacén para salvarme, vi a mi padre y él me vio a mí, y en su mirada vi que quería disculparse por todas nuestras discusiones anteriores.

El zorro cayó por un momento y luego comenzó a reírse, pero no era una risa de alegría sino de profunda tristeza y de sus ojos brotaban un mar de lagrimas.

Todo por un estúpido avión de juguete-dijo con un millar de lágrimas saliendo de los ojos-nuestra última discusión de la cual nunca logramos reconciliarnos, fue por un estúpido avión de juguete.

El zorro lloro un momento y aunque todos querían consolarlo, nadie pudo hacerlo entonces Amy se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿todavía quieres cambiarte el nombre?

El zorro asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

¿Qué tal si te llamas…-dijo Sonic pensativo-…Tails?

El pequeño zorro lo miro, ya con las lágrimas secas, y asintió mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

Sí, me gusta ese nombre-contesto Tails-de ahora en adelante me llamare Tails.

Todos terminaron su comida y empezaron a limpiar el autobús, después sonic encendió el motor del transporte y empezó a conducir nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0

Se detuvieron en una gasolinera, tenían que cargar combustible al autobús ya que este casi estaba agotado.

Oigan, si cargamos el combustible y nos vamos-empezó a decir Knuckles haciendo que los demás se detuvieran para escucharlo-después, ¿a dónde iremos? ¿Alguien ha pensado en eso?

Knuckles tenía razón, con todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido ninguno se había puesto a pensar a donde se dirigían.

Sonic suspiro y vio a su amigo-tal vez iremos por allí al azar, y tal vez el destino o la buena suerte haga que encontremos un lugar seguro.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la gasolinera. Sonic empezó a cargar el tanque de combustible del autobús mientras los demás estaban vigilando que no hubiera ninguno de _Ellos _cerca.

Cuando el combustible termino de cargarse estaban a punto de irse cuando les pareció que escucharon un ruido extraño. En aquella gasolinera había una pequeña tienda y de ahí había provenido el ruido. Empezaron a caminar lentamente en dirección a la tienda con las armas preparadas, estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando cuatro figuras extrañas salieron y apuntaron sus armas hacia ellos, los cuales también respondieron de la misma forma.

Duraron hacia varios minutos, con las armas apuntadas y listas para usarse, y un silencio incomodo dominaba sobre todos ellos, Sonic miro a las tres figuras que tenía en frente, casi no lograba reconocer a ninguno de ellos, pero se detuvo en la que estaba en frente de las otras tres y casi al instante bajo su arma. El otro pareció reconocerlo también, pues había bajado el arma y empezó a acercarse al erizo azul. Este era un erizo verde.

Manic-dijo Sonic mirando al erizo verde.

Sonic, ¿de verdad eres tú?-pregunto el erizo verde mientras se acercaba más.

Príncipe Sonic-dijo la figura que estaba al lado izquierdo de Manic, esta era una joven equidna-sigue aun con vida.

¿Príncipe Sonic?-pregunto Amy mirando a Sonic.

Creo que tengo que contarles algunas cosas-dijo Sonic mientras miraba a los otros tres, estaban su hermano, la equidna que él conocía bien, el tercero era un camaleón morado que casi no lo reconocia y se detuvo en el cuarto y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, de entre todas las miles de personas que había en Mobotropolis tenía que sobrevivir la que él y su hermano más odiaban.

0-0-0-0-0

Les conto a sus amigos que el venia de Mobotropolis, que era hijo de la reina Aleena y que era hermano de Manic y Sonia, que la equidna se llamaba Shade The Echidna y que ella se encargaba de la seguridad de los príncipes de Mobius, el camaleón había sido su amigo durante su infancia y se llamaba Espio The Chameleon, y el cuarto se llamaba Bartleby* (**N/A: **personaje de Sonic Undreground), el ex novio de la hermana de Sonic. Shade, que era poco amistosa y muy seria según Manic y Sonic, se volvió rápidamente amiga de las chicas y no tardo mucho tiempo en que todos los demás sintieran odio hacia Bartleby, puesto que el solo se pasaba criticando a los demás y pensando en sí mismo.

"Es peor que Knuckles"-pensó Amy mientras dirigía una mirada de odio hacia él.

"es peor que yo"-pensó Knuckles al instante.

Y bueno, díganme-empezó a hablar Sonic-¿Cómo está Mobotropolis?

Igual que todos los lugares-dijo Shade con seriedad.

¿Y mi madre?-pregunto Sonic aunque ya sabía la obvia respuesta.

Está bien-dijo Shade para calmar al erizo azul-por suerte logramos que subiera a uno de los transportes de evacuación, pero a cambio de eso estamos atrapados en este infierno.

Sonic asintió ante esto último y siguió un momento de silencio hasta que Shade pregunto:

-por cierto, ¿de casualidad no han visto a mi hermana?, se llama Tikal*-al escuchar el nombre de esta Amy se sobresalto por el recuerdo de la muerte de ella- hace tiempo se mudo a Green Hill con mi madre y no eh tenido ningún contacto con ella.

(**N/A: **en este fic eh decidido hacer a Shade y Tikal como hermanas ya que ambas son equidnas)

Amy bajo la cabeza y le conto a Shade que la había conocido a Tikal y que esta había muerto delante de sus propios ojos.

Espio estaba dentro de la tienda ocupado con una radio que había dentro.

¿Qué hace con esa radio?-pregunto Silver mientras lo miraba.

Hace rato la radio sintonizo una especie de mensaje y el está intentando repetirla-dijo Shade mientras sonreía y miraba al camaleón –pero no creo que lo logre.

¡Listo, lo he logrado!-dijo entusiasmado el camaleón-¡vengan rápido!

Todos obedecieron y se acercaron a donde estaba el, entonces escucharon con atención el mensaje.

"_Atención, cualquier superviviente que escuche este mensaje, no están solos, aun quedan muchos como ustedes, les ofreceremos comida y un lugar seguro, les brindaremos protección; nos encontramos en las afueras de Mobotropolis. Pero siempre estamos de 11:00 am hasta las 5:00 pm en el Palacio Real, hay puede encontrarnos, somos la salvación."_

Todos miraban sorprendidos la radio y después de eso Sonic comento.

-¿Y qué piensan?, ¿creen que sería buena idea?

No estoy segura-respondió Shade-tal vez sea un engaño, o tal vez sea verdadero.

Yo opino que deberíamos ir y averiguar si es cierto-dijo Manic y muchos lo apoyaron.

Que están locos-dijo tan de repente Bartleby-haces 5 días dejamos Mobotropolis y ahora volvemos solo por un estúpido mensaje, yo me niego a ir.

Todos los demás no les preocupo y empezaron a subir al autobús, casi abandonaban a Bartleby hasta que este cambio de opinión y subió al transporte.

Joder-dijo Knuckles-para mí que si seguimos recogiendo supervivientes no cabrán muchos en este autobús.

Sonic sonrió ante el comentario del equidna rojo y encendió el motor para seguir su camino hacia Mobotropolis.

0-0-0-0-0

**Un nuevo viaje comienza en busca de la salvación, ¿podrán los supervivientes llegar a Mobotropolis? ¿El mensaje de la radio será verdadero o falso? ¿Qué más cosas les esperan a los supervivientes? Muy pronto lo descubrirán.**

**Próximo episodio: Un brillo de esperanza.**


	10. Un brillo de esperanza

**Hola a todos amigos de Fanfiction, soy Vic The Hedgehog y hoy les traigo otro capítulo más de este intrigante fic, y bueno quisiera agradecer que les guste mucho este fic y también quiero informarles que ya he salido de vacaciones, lo que significa que tendré más tiempo de escribir este fic. Pero bueno mejor les dejo con este capítulo.**

**P.D: este capítulo contiene muchas escenas Lemon, así que se sugiere discreción.**

Capitulo 10: Un brillo de esperanza.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño mercado que había cerca. Estaban dentro de un pequeño pueblo el cual no se habían fijado su nombre y decidieron bajar allí para tomar provisiones. En cuanto entraron rápidamente se dividieron en varios grupos.

Cream y Tails se dirigieron rápidamente a la zona de dulces. Los chicos, exceptuando Bartleby, miraban la gran comida que había, las chicas estaban en la zona de ropa viendo varios vestidos, camisas, etc. Bartleby estaba en la zona de vinos y solo tomaba los que él consideraba "Dignos de la nobleza". Amy llego a la zona donde vendían medicamentos y productos de belleza. Empezó a tomar todas las medicinas que pudieran ser necesarias según su como ella lo consideraba, estaba a punto de ir con los demás cuando se detuvo y volteo, vio frente a ella varias cajas con algunas píldoras. Ella las conocía muy bien porque su madre se las había mostrado una vez. Eran píldoras anticonceptivas, al lado de ellas había también preservativos, Amy empezó a tomar varias cajas aunque la verdad no creía que las utilizaría.

"Por si acaso"-pensó mientras regresaba con los demás y subía al autobús para continuar con su viaje.

El autobús siguió por la carretera, muy pronto anochecería y los primeros de _Ellos _empezaban a salir a las calles.

0-0-0-0-0

Se detuvieron en un pequeño motel cuando la noche había llegado, cada uno se separo en grupos de dos y tomaron una llave de cada habitación. Amy y Sonic dormirían en una, Knuckles y Rouge en otra, Silver con Blaze, Cream con Tails y Manic con Shade. Espio tuvo la mala suerte de compartir habitación con Bartleby.

Los chicos entraron a sus habitaciones mientras las chicas, exceptuando Cream que había acompañado a Tails a la habitación, se quedaban afuera mirando la oscura noche.

Amy se aseguro de que ninguno de los chicos estuviera fuera y empezó a sacar las cajas de píldoras y preservativos.

Amy, ¿pero qué es esto?-pregunto Blaze mirando las cajas.

Parecen píldoras anticonceptivas y preservativos-dijo la murciélago mientras levantaba una de las cajas.

Es porque son píldoras anticonceptivas y preservativos-contesto Shade mientras miraba con seriedad a la eriza rosa-¿Por qué traes esto?

Lo siento, pero creí que tal vez las necesitaríamos en algún momento-dijo un poco apenada la eriza y Shade soltó un suspiro.

Está bien, las llevaremos por si acaso-dijo la equidna y sonrió un poco.

Después cada una empezó a caminar hacia la habitación que les había tocado, pero antes de entrar, cada una se tomo una píldora.

0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Amy entro a la habitación no encontró a Sonic, solo vio la ropa de este desperdigada por el suelo, Amy soltó un pequeño suspiro y empezó a recoger la ropa del erizo azul, de repente este salió del cuarto de baño, con una toalla puesta y algo mojado, al parecer se había estado duchando.

Hola-dijo Amy mirando al erizo azul-veo que estabas duchándote.

Claro que si, ¿no quieres venir?-pregunto el erizo mientras se sentaba en la cama-el agua está fresca y a ti te hace falta una ducha.

Tal vez solo deja que me prepare-contesto Amy, ya presentía que iba a ocurrir esto y en el fondo se alegro de que hubiera traído las cajas de las píldoras y los preservativos.

Te espero haya dentro-dijo Sonic mientras volvió a entrar el baño y cerraba la puerta.

Amy empezó a desvestirse lentamente y acomodo en una silla toda su ropa, no como Sonic que la dejo tirada por el suelo, tomo una toalla y entro al baño, ahí estaba Sonic, apoyado en una pared, desnudo sin la toalla. Por unos segundos ambos se sonrojaron pues era la primera vez que ambos se veían desnudos.

Te vez hermosa de esa forma-dijo Sonic mientras hacía señas Amy para que se acercara.

¿Y acaso vestida no me veo hermosa?-dijo mientras se acercaba a Sonic y depositaba un suave beso en los labios de este.

También te vez hermosa de esa manera-dijo Sonic mientras la acompañaba dentro de de la ducha-es más, eres hermosa de cualquier forma que estés.

Ambos entraron en la ducha y, tal como había dicho Sonic, Amy sintió el agua fresca caer sobre su cuerpo mientras el erizo azul la rodeaba con sus brazos duraron varios minutos de esa forma y después salieron de la ducha y, sin siquiera secarse con la toalla, se dirigieron a la cama de la habitación.

Amy se acostó en ella seguida de Sonic, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo más Amy saco de una bolsa la caja de preservativos y se la dio a él. Sonic sonrió y tomo uno para luego colocárselo sobre su miembro erecto, Amy pudo ver que el erizo azul estaba nervioso, y también que ella estaba nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que hacían esto. Levanto su mano y empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Sonic.

Anda, hazlo, estoy lista-le dijo en un susurro y Sonic asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido introdujo su pene en la vagina de ella, esto hizo que Amy soltara un gemido de dolor y placer.

¿Te duele?-pregunto Sonic-¿quieres que me detenga?

No, sigue-le dijo Amy y Sonic continuo, lo que hizo que Amy soltara más gemidos, pero ya no de dolor, sino de puro placer.

Amy se preguntaba que estarían haciendo los demás en las otras habitaciones, pero la verdad es que no le importaba, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera _Ellos, _ni siquiera lo del asunto del mensaje de la radio, solo le importaba aquel momento especial con su amado.

En realidad lo que hacían ellos también estaba ocurriendo en con Silver y Blaze, con Knuckles y Rouge; Manic y Shade (Tails y Cream no porque todavía son demasiado jóvenes para eso), aunque diferente, cada uno mostraba su amor hacia la otra persona en aquella noche especial, y lo que hacía más especial esa noche era que no había ninguno de _Ellos _cerca.

En la habitación donde Espio y Bartleby compartían habitación no sucedía nada, todo estaba en un silencio incomodo.

¿Qué crees que esté haciendo los demás?-pregunto Espio que estaba recostado en un sofá.

No lo sé-dijo Bartleby, acostado en la cama ya que él consideraba que siendo de la nobleza debía dormir en ella-y la verdad no me interesa lo que hagan. Ahora déjame dormir.

Imbécil-murmuro Espio mientras se disponía a dormir.

¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Bartleby.

-nada.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic se recostó en la cama mientras Amy se acurrucaba sobre su cuerpo y ambos se cubrían con las mantas de la cama. Los dos tenían el cuerpo lleno de sudor por todo el placer, la emoción y el éxtasis que había causado todo aquello. Ambos miraban el techo, aunque la verdad no sabían porque.

Sonic-empezó a decir la eriza rosa.

-Si, Amy.

-¿siempre me cuidaras y protegerás?

-claro que si, si tu prometes estar siempre a mi lado.

-sonic, ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

-claro.

-¿Qué pasaría si…yo terminara infectada por _Ellos? _¿Qué harías?

Sonic no respondió, solo se limito a tomar la pistola y acercarla a la cabeza de ella, hizo una imitación del sonido de un disparo y luego se puso la pistola sobre su frente, para continuar con otro sonido de disparo. Amy lo entendió, si ella llegaba a convertirse en una de _Ellos, _Sonic la mataría y luego se suicidaría, para así estar juntos en el "Mas Allá".

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero Sonic soñó una especia de pesadilla en el que Amy era como _Ellos, _en ese sueño el tomaba la pistola y hacia lo que le había prometido a Amy, pero la verdad él no quería que sucediera e iba a impedirlo, pues siempre la protegería. El la abrazo muy fuerte aunque no se dio cuenta de esto, ni ella tampoco se dio cuenta.

La verdad es que con esa noche de pasión y amor, ambos encendieron una pequeña luz, un pequeño brillo. Un brillo de Esperanza en la Oscuridad de la Muerte.

0-0-0-0-0

**Un pequeño brillo de esperanza se ha encendido, los supervivientes están cerca de encontrar un lugar seguro del que protegerse del Reinado de la Muerte, ¿pero que obstáculos les espera en el camino? Y lo más preocupante es que deberán pagar un alto precio para poder llegar a ese lugar seguro.**

**Próximo capítulo: La capital de los muertos y Los mercenarios.**


	11. La capital de los muertos

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction, yo soy Vic The Hedgehog, y hoy les traigo otro capituo más de este intrigante fic, quiero agradecerles mucho que les gusto mi fiction y les dejo este capítulo para que lo lean.**

Capitulo 11: La Capital de los Muertos y Los Mercenarios.

Llegaron a Mobotropolis al atardecer, al principio esperaban ver una ciudad vacía, con algunos de _Ellos _caminando por la carretera, pero se sorprendieron al ver absolutamente _nada…_ya que una densa niebla cubría todo. Sonic tuvo que encender las luces de emergencia para poder ver por lo menos un poco el camino. Luego de un rato de conducir el autobús casi a ciegas llegaron a un punto donde la niebla se disipaba para dejar ver un poco el paisaje. Todos quedaron aun más sorprendidos con lo que vieron. Manic, Shade, Espio y Bartleby que habían dejado la capital de Mobius hace 5 días, nunca creyeron que el caos podría haber arrasado tan rápido.

Mobotropolis, que antes había sido la capital de Mobius donde había florecido el glorioso reino de la Reina Aleena ahora era una ciudad vacía y moribunda, había muchos cadáveres de infectados, y unos pocos de pie, aunque lo raro era que algunos caían muertos sin razón alguna. Los edificios que antes eran coloridos y alegres ahora eran negros y oscuros por un gran incendio que se había provocado, y es que el fuego no se detenía, ya que Manic había dicho una vez que los edificios de Mobotropolis estaban hechos de un extraño material que si se incendiaban el fuego no podría corroer las paredes, y los edificios no se derrumbarían. Por este motivo, además de no haber bomberos en la ciudad, el fuego seguiría ardiendo eternamente sin parar, y la niebla en realidad era el humo producido por el fuego eterno. Mobotropolis se había convertido en la Capital de los Muertos.

Sonic siguió conduciendo el autobús hasta que por fin llegaron al Palacio Real de Mobotropolis. La niebla de humo ocultaba lo demás, solo eran visibles el autobús y el Palacio. Sonic lo contemplo por unos momentos, en ese gran Palacio habían nacido él y sus hermanos y ahora era solo un edificio sin valor rodeado por humo y fuego. Sin decir palabras, Sonic comenzó a avanzar hacia el palacio, los demás lo seguían. Rouge no dijo nada, pero le pareció ver entre la niebla unos vehículos militares.

Entraron al Palacio y lo vieron vacio, sin nadie adentro.

"ya sabía yo que el mensaje era falso"-penso Bartleby.

¡Holaaaaaa!-grito Sonic alarmando a todos-¿hay alguien aquí?

¿Pero qué haces?-pregunto Shade molesta-¿quieres que _Ellos _nos encuentren?

Sonic no le hizo caso y siguió gritando mientras caminaba por el palacio, seguido de los demás.

Iban por un pasillo cuando de una habitación salieron 3 erizos armados, además de otros 3 detrás de ellos, todos llevaban una especie de armadura.

¡Alto!-grito el que iba enfrente-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

Solo venimos, por un mensaje que escuchamos en la radio-dijo el erizo azul tratando de calmar la situación, pero sus compañeros ya habían preparado sus armas y empezaron a apuntar.

Ante esto otros erizos llegaron y en cuestión de minutos estaban rodeados.

Será mejor que bajen las armas-dijo el que estaba al frente-un combate sería inútil ya que somos más y tenemos mejores armas.

Los demás, resignados, tuvieron que hacer lo que les decían.

Bueno Mephiles, déjame ver qué ocurre-dijo una voz detrás del erizo y este se parto en cuanto se lo dijo.

Dos erizos salieron uno adelante el cual pudieron adivinar que era el líder pues su armadura era diferente a la de los demás, además que tenía un arma más potente que la de los otros juntos. El otro que lo acompañaba era igual que los demás, solo que con la diferencia de que en el brazo izquierdo llevaba una especie de brazalete metálico y que de vez en cuando parpadeaba una lucecita roja.

Vaya, vaya-dijo el erizo líder-al parecer alguien ha venido por nuestro mensaje, muchachos bajen las armas-al decir esto todos los demás obedecieron-que descortés de nuestra parte recibirlos así ¿verdad?, y por lo que veo están los dos príncipes de Mobius.

El erizo líder se quito el casco de la armadura, seguido por los otros. Era un erizo verde, como Manic, pero a diferencia de este el erizo tenía un aspecto parecido a Sonic.

Soy el general Scourge, Scourge The Hedgehog-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a los dos príncipes- este que está a mi lado es el comandante Mephiles y este otro-dijo mientras se acercaba al que lo había acompañado, sin el casco pudieron ver que se trataba de un erizo negro con mechones rojos-es el subcomandante Shadow. Y bien, creo que deberíamos llevarlos a la base, haremos todo lo posible para que ustedes se sientan cómodos, tenemos agua caliente, luz eléctrica, etc.

Fueron conducidos afuera del Palacio, para luego ser llevados a la base de aquel pequeño ejército. Mientras un remolque llevaba el autobús. Shade supo que estos eran mercenarios, pues si hubieran sido soldados normales sus nombres habrían aparecido en la lista del ejército.

Llegaron a una gran mansión. En las afueras de Mobotropolis, estaba en un campo cerca de un bosque, en el frente se podía ver el camino a la capital y en el lado oeste había lo que parecía ser un depósito de autos y camiones chatarra al que los mercenarios llamaba "El Cementerio".

Sonic no podía creerlo, el mensaje era real, si había supervivientes en el Palacio Real, aunque, por alguna razón, sentía desconfianza por aquellos mercenarios.

Entraron a la gran mansión y vieron la sala principal, era muy grande y muy bien decorada, tenía una gran chimenea y de esta colgaba un gran retrato. En el aparecía un hombre con un largo bigote marrón, lentes azules y calvo, además de obeso. Llevaba una especie de chaqueta roja con botones amarillos y líneas blancas verticales y horizontales, además de llevar pantalones y botas negras.

Esta mansión perteneció a Ivo Robotnik*-dijo Scourge-el fue un gran científico muy importante en Mobius, pero trágicamente murió poco antes de que el virus apareciera.

(**N/A: **para los que no lo sepan ese es el nombre original del Dr. Eggman, pero es más conocido por su apodo)

Un científico muy importante-dijo Shade incrédula-¿entonces por que antes no había oído hablar de él antes de que el virus se esparciera?

Es cierto-continuo Manic-antes del virus, mi madre tenía una lista con los nombres de todos los científicos, soldados, doctores, etc. De todo Mobius y jamás vi su nombre en ella.

Es que el Dr. Robotnik trabajaba en los proyectos secretos más importantes del reino-dijo Scourge mirando el cuadro-y por eso nadie debía saber de su existencia o los posibles enemigos intentarían apoderarse de los proyectos secretos.

Nosotros somos mercenarios que trabajaban por la seguridad del Dr. Robotnik-dijo Mephiles que había entrado por la puerta principal-lamentablemente ocurrió un accidente en el que murió.

Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Scourge ordeno a Mephiles y Shadow (que estaba entrando por la puerta) que fueran al cuarto de seguridad y revisaran las cámaras para saber si no había ninguno de _Ellos_ cerca.

Creo que ustedes deben ir a sus habitaciones-dijo dirigiéndose a Sonic y los demás-pueden desempacar, ducharse, etc. La cena será a las 08:00 de la noche.

Las chicas tomaron su equipaje y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, los chicos hicieron lo mismo, pero mientras se retiraban Sonic volteo a ver a Scourge.

Definitivamente, había algo raro en aquella mansión.

0-0-0-0-0

Cenaron en un gran comedor, estaban sentados en un gran mesa junto con todos los soldados que hay había. En total eran 14 los mercenarios, pero la mitad estaban sentados mientras la otra mitad ayudaba en la cocina. Varios estaban esperando la cena con desesperación, mientras otros se servían grandes vasos de cerveza o vino y cantaban una alegre canción sobre la guerra, la muerte o algo por el estilo, Sonic y los demás estaban en un silencio incomodo.

Veo que nuestro cocinero está tardando en traer la cena-dijo Scourge mirando con impaciencia la entrada a la cocina-debe ser porque Charles (el cocinero) está preparando algo especial con la comida que ustedes trajeron.

Y dígame como mantienen la seguridad en esta gran mansión-pregunto Bartleby curioso.

Bueno, por las mañanas limpiamos los cadáveres de algunos infectados que estén cerca-respondio Scourge-luego unos cuantos de nosotros vamos al Palacio Real para buscar supervivientes, pero les diré la verdad ustedes son los únicos que encontramos desde hace una o dos semanas, después volvemos aquí y nos encargamos de mantener la seguridad.

Digame, ¿por que cuando llegamos había muchos cadáveres de _Ellos?_-pregunto Amy-y ¿por qué algunos morían sin razón alguna?

Es sencillo-contesto Mephiles-hemos examinado a ellos por estos días y hemos descubiertos que no soportan el calor, cualquier subida de temperatura mataria a 10…no 20 de _Ellos_.

Asi que no soportan el calor-dijo Silver.

Asi es-dijo Shadow, que por primera vez hablaba en todo el dia-tenemos la creencia de que Station Square* esté libre de infectados, lo malo es que todos los caminos hacia Station Square están bloqueados.

(**N/A: **Station Square es, para los que no sepan, una ciudad de Sonic Adventure)

Por fin trajeron la cena y todos los soldados se pusieron contentos de poder por fin llenar sus estómagos hambrientos. Todos disfrutaron de la cena, excepto Sonic y sus amigos que aun reinaban el silencio incomodo. Después de cenar algunos de los mercenarios fueron a sus puestos de vigilancia pues esa noche era su turno de vigilar la zona, y otros se fueron a sus habitaciones. Las chicas se fueron sin decir nada y los muchachos también, excepto Sonic que aun no terminaba su plato. Vio como Shadow atravesaba la puerta y, según el creyó ver, le hacía señas para que lo siguiera. Todo esto le recordó lo sucedido en la casa donde estaban Cream, su madre y Vector, Vanilla había hecho lo mismo para advertirles del peligro.

Y en el fondo ya lo sabía. Algo malo ocurría en esta mansión y corrian peligro.

0-0-0-0-0

Llego a la habitación de Shadow y este cuando lo vio entrar apretó un botón y un pasadizo secreto se abrió.

Robotnik jamás trabajo para la reina-dijo Shadow de repente dejando al erizo azul sorprendido-de hecho el estaba conspirando contra ella.

¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el erizo viendo el pasadizo, y lo sabía, la mansión ocultaba un secreto peor que el de Vector que encerraba infectados en el sótano inundado de aquella casa para que mutaran.

Sígueme-fue lo único que dijo Shadow.

Ambos bajaron por el pasadizo y llegaron a lo que era un laboratorio secreto. Se veían varios experimentos y algunas cámaras de seguridad, que iban dirigidas a un cuarto donde había una camilla y las paredes y vidrios estaban manchados de sangre.

Príncipe Sonic-empezó a decir Shadow y lo que dijo a continuación sorprendió tanto al erizo azul que casi se tropieza-en este laboratorio fue donde se creó el virus.

0-0-0-0-0

**0_0 oooooh que impactante, pronto se descubrirá todo el origen del virus mortal que davasto el virus y ya casi estoy cerca de terminar el fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que esperen con ansias la siguiente parte.**

**Próximo capítulo: **_**Mortem Project.**_


	12. Mortem Project

**Holaaaaaaaa aaaamigos de Fanfiction, I´m Vic The Hedgehog y hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta intrigante serie, ustedes se preguntara ¿oh, que pasara ahora? ¿podrán salvarse del peligro?, bueno pues tendrán que esperar algunos capítulos más para descubrirlo y ver el gran final. Pero como soy bueno, y malo a la vez, les diré un pequeño adelanto: tres de estos supervivientes no podrán salvarse. Muajajaja, ahora que el suspenso corra por sus venas muajajajajaja.**

Capitulo 12: _Mortem Project._

¿Cómo que aquí se origino el virus?-pregunto Sonic aun sorprendido por la revelación de Shadow.

Robotnik estuvo trabajando en este laboratorio secreto por que le interesaba una sola cosa: el dominio de Mobius-respondio Shadow caminando por el laboratorio-creo dos proyectos para eso: el _Mortem Project _y el _Génesis Project._

¿_Génesis Project?_-pregunto Sonic, pues ya sabía cuál era el otro.

El primero fue creado para causar este infierno total, Robotnik planeaba infestar toda el planeta y cuando quedaran pocos supervivientes el utilizaría una sustancia para revertir los efectos del virus y así lo coronaria rey-continuo Shadow-el otro consistía en que crearía súper soldados muy fuertes, más veloces, con más agilidad. Ambos fueron terminados, aunque el _Génesis _fue un fracaso en las pruebas.

-¿Un fracaso?

-Sí, así es, Robotnik nos hacia secuestrar personas y traerlas como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos, todos los del _Mortem _eran exitosos, pero los del _Génesis _siempre morían, por lo que eran un fracaso. Además, tus amigas corren peligro aquí

-¿Por qué?

-de vez en cuando traíamos tres mujeres, aunque Robotnik solo necesitaba una, ¿sabes que hacíamos con las otras?-el erizo azul negó con la cabeza, pero presentía lo peor-el nos decía que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos con ellas. Y así lo hacían mis compañeros, las violaban para luego matarlas y volver a violarlas. Escondíamos los cadáveres en "El Cementerio". Yo estaba harto de todo eso, cada noche tenia pesadillas sobre toda la gente inocente que murió por esos experimentos, y más de una vez planeaba escapar y denunciar los experimentos con las fuerzas especiales G.U.N, pero no lo hacía, solo lo intente cuando llego _Ella-_dijo señalando un informe de los experimentos de Robotnik, ahí aparecía la foto de una chica.

Sonic se acerco y la ira se elevo a niveles peligrosos cuando vio de quien era la foto.

¡¿SONIA?!-dijo casi gritando-¿utilizaron a mi hermana para sus horrendos experimentos?

Ella fue diferente a los demás-dijo el erizo negro para tranquilizarlo-porque ella tenía algo que Robotnik no creía que sucedería: su sistema inmunológico era inmune al virus. Pocos minutos después de que se lo inyectaran descubrimos que el virus había sido totalmente eliminado de su cuerpo.

¿Y luego qué? ¿La mataron?-pregunto Sonic furioso.

No, aun está viva-dijo Shadow calmándolo-mira, puedo ayudarles a escapar y liberar a tu hermana, hay una tren que podría llevarlos a Station Square.

-Pero dijiste que todos los caminos estaba bloqueados.

-eso lo dije para que Scourge y los demás no pensaran perseguirlos. Bueno, tenemos que irnos esta noche, estoy seguro de que si se van ellos me mataran, ya los traicione una vez y se aseguraran de que no vuelva a hacerlo.

Sonic se calmo y estuvo a punto de preguntarle cual era el plan para escapar cuando Shadow comenzó a convulsionarse y a gritar de dolor.

-¿pero qué te pasa?

Sonic miro el brazalete metálico y vio que la lucecita estaba de color verde. Entonces del pasadizo entro Scourge, seguido de Mephiles y otros soldados. Mephiles dio un fuerte golpe a Sonic y este cayó al suelo para que luego dos soldados lo levantaran y lo siguieran golpeando, también hicieron lo mismo con shadow, pero con la diferencia de que se llevaron al erizo negro a otro lugar.

Llévenlo al calabozo-dijo Scourge-es más, llévense a todos al calabozo. Yo estaré ocupado aquí abajo.

Varios soldados, entre ellos Mephiles, salieron por el pasadizo y Scourge se quedo con Sonic y los otros dos soldados que lo detenían.

-Creí que Shadow no nos volvería a traicionar, pero veo que me equivoque. Pero me asegurare de que no vuelva a hacerlo, y tu no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dio un puñetazo a Sonic y este cayo inconsciente.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaban muy confundidas con lo que pasaba. Las chicas habían estado en sus habitaciones cuando llegaron los mercenarios y las llevaron a esa especie de calabozo. Habían intentado resistirse y a cambio habían recibido alguno que otro golpe. Los muchachos estaban en otro calabozo, todos excepto Bartleby, que había decidido ayudar a los mercenarios a cambio de que no le hicieran daño. Los mercenarios se rieron por su actitud tan cobarde y decidieron que los ayudara, pues era tan cobarde para ellos que parecía que jamás los traicionaría. También se habían llevado a Shadow por alguna extraña razón que ellas desconocían.

Mientras en el calabozo de los muchachos todos forcejeaban por intentar liberarse.

Es inútil-dijo Shadow con la cabeza baja-no saldremos de aquí.

Entonces que hacemos-pregunto Knuckles pero el erizo negro no contesto.

¿Y qué nos harán a nosotros?-pregunto Tails.

-Nos mataran

¿Y a las chicas?-pregunto el erizo plateado.

-Probablemente las conviertan en esclavas sexuales.

¿Pero por que te encerraron aquí con nosotros?-pregunto Espio.

Shadow les conto que había traicionado a los demás por haberle contado el secreto de la mansión a Sonic. También les conto todo lo que le había contado al erizo azul de que Robotnik había estado haciendo dos experimentos secretos y que uno de esos era el virus, de cómo intento ayudar a Sonia a escapar y a causa de eso sufrió un castigo muy doloroso.

-Saben, fui el único que sobrevivió a _Génesis _en cuanto me lo inyectaron.

Y, ¿Qué paso con mi hermano?-pregunto Manic calmándose pues también se había molestado al saber que su hermana perdida había sido usada para un experimento.

Probablemente le inyectaron el _Génesis._

-pero, ¿hay una probabilidad de que sobreviva?

Shadow negó con la cabeza, la probabilidad de que sobreviviera era muy baja. Ahora que lo pensaba _Génesis _parecía más diseñado para la tortura que para crear súper soldados, pues en los momentos en que era introducido a las venas tardaba 5 minutos en recorrer todo el cuerpo. Y esos eran los 5 más dolorosos del mundo, pues recorría el cuerpo con tal dolor que la victima pedía a gritos que lo mataran hasta que recorría el cuerpo completo y la victima moría.

Shadow había sobrevivido de pura suerte, pero con Sonic no sería lo mismo, eso al menos ello creía.

0-0-0-0-0

Le inyectaron _Génesis _y apenas pasaron dos minutos que para el eran los más dolorosos de su vida.

Quiero verte suplicar que te mate-dijo Scourge-anda dilo: "mátame".

Sonic lo miro con una expresión de odio.

-nunca

-Bueno, entonces quédate a morir aquí de la forma más dolorosa que existe.

Scourge y los otros dos soldados se alejaron, dejando a Sonic sufrir de dolor.

3 minutos, el corazón de Sonic palpitaba rápido y los dolores aumentaban.

Sonic necesitaba escapar, pero que tan probable era que sobreviviera.

4 minutos, los dolores eran ya una pesadilla viviente y Sonic lanzaba gritos de dolor.

5 minutos, el corazón del erizo azul estaba ya cerca de su límite.

Scourge entro y dijo en un tono de burla:

-por cierto, no te preocupes, cuidare bien de la _rosita* (Amy)_

Salió y Sonic quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo.

Entonces su corazón se detuvo.

0-0-0-0-0

1 minuto después el corazón volvía a latir.

"_¿estoy vivo?"_

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado y que el suspenso corra por sus venas tan dolorosamente como **_**Génesis (jajajaja, que malo soy) **_**ya están cerca los capítulos finales.**

**Próximo capítulo: **_**Génesis Project.**_


	13. Génesis Project

**Los capítulos finales están cerca, pronto todas las inquietudes serán calmadas y los sobrevivientes llegaran a un lugar seguro. Pero para que eso ocurra tres de ellos deberán perder su vida por la de los demás.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Advertencia: en este capítulo mueren dos de los supervivientes, no diré nombre tienen que descubrirlo leyendo, ahora sí que el suspenso y la intriga fluyan y corran por sus venas jajajaja.**

Capitulo 13: _Génesis Project._

Los llevaron al amanecer al lugar que ellos llamaban "El cementerio". Dejaron amarrado a Tails en el camino mientras decían "en cuanto terminemos con estos volveremos por ti". Llevaron a los demás muchachos al centro de "El cementerio". Hay había un gran edificio, rodeado de grandes ventanas oscuras. Y se podían escuchar golpes que venían de dentro y trataban de romper las ventanas.

Parece que tiene oculto muchos de _Ellos _ahí dentro ¿verdad?-pregunto Silver.

Así es-dijo un erizo rojo llamado Ted y que era uno de los más crueles de los mercenarios, lo acompañaba un erizo marrón llamado Max, pero a diferencia de su compañero este era asustadizo y quería que su compañero se apresurara a hacer el trabajo-miren a esos idiotas, tratando de romper las ventanas, pero no podrán ya que el cristal solo es irrompible por fuera, no desde adentro.

Bueno Ted, ya terminemos con el trabajo y vámonos de aquí-dijo su asustadizo compañero.

-Espera, quiero disfrutar esto.

Entonces, sin que los dos mercenarios lo notaran, detrás de ellos apareció Sonic de la nada, con un hacha en la mano. Sus amigos se sorprendieron de que siguiera vivo y este les hizo señas para que se agacharan.

Eh, ¿Por qué se agachan?-pregunto Ted mientras él y su compañero volteaban y veían al erizo azul lanzando el hacha en dirección a ellos.

Max fue lo bastante rápido para agacharse, pero su compañero no tuvo tanta suerte, el hacha le impacto con tal fuerza y rápidas que le corto la cabeza y esta fue a dar directa a la ventana, rompiéndola en el acto. Mientras los otros muchachos corrieron en dirección a los bosques para ocultarse, seguidos por Sonic.

Max se levanto y apuntaba el arma a todas direcciones, pero no veía nada. Entonces se percato de la ventana rota y de que una mano podrida salía de ella. Horrorizado por lo que ocurrió, corrió en dirección a la mansión, pero por el miedo que le invadía tropezó y se atoro. Fue en cuestión de minutos para que _Ellos _acabaran con él. Luego se retiraron por el camino en dirección a la mansión.

Joder, que escalofriante-dijo Espio.

Sonic me alegra que estés vivo-dijo el equidna rojo mientras observaba a su compañero.

Y a mí me alegra que hubiera llegado a tiempo-contesto Sonic-oigan, ¿y dónde está Tails?

Bueno venia con nosotros pero esos dos pendejos lo amarraron y lo dejaron en…-dijo Silver, pero entonces su expresión cambio a un de horror absoluto-…lo dejaron en el camino donde _Ellos _se fueron.

Sonic lo entendió todo y corrió en dirección al camino, no sin antes tomar una de las armas de los mercenarios, pero cuando llego sus temores se habían confirmado: había llegado tarde y ahora Tails era uno de _Ellos._

Y ahí en frente del estaba parado Tails con los ojos blancos y la sangre saliendo de su boca, con una herida mortal en el cuello.

Lo siento Tails-dijo el erizo azul mientras levantaba el arma y disparaba, directo a la cabeza del joven zorro.

Los demás se le acercaron, aunque un poco cansados por que Sonic ahora tenía súper velocidad al igual que shadow. El se volteo al erizo negro y de un solo tirón le arranco el brazalete metálico. Este se quedo sorprendido mientras miraba su brazo, por fin libre de aquel endemoniado objeto que le causaba esos dolores tan insoportables.

-Shadow, llévanos a donde esta Sonia

El erizo negro miro a Sonic y asintió.

-síganme y démonos prisa, no tardaran en llegar a la mansión.

0-0-0-0-0

¡Maldito bastardo!-grito Rouge mientras miraba a uno de los mercenarios, un erizo de color anaranjado cuyo nombre no sabían, violar a una de las chicas. Aquel soldado se había quedado para "divertirse" con una de ellas, exceptuando a Amy ya que esta le pertenecía, según los otros soldados, a Scourge.

Pero las demás estaban indignadas y horrorizadas porque, de entre todas ellas, tuvo que elegir a la más joven. Cream chillaba de dolor y sufrimiento mientras el soldado solo se reía por lo sucedido y seguía haciendo su cometido.

¡Maldito hijo de puta no ves que es solo una niña!-volvió a gritar la murciélago, solo que con lagrimas en los ojos. Pues todo eso le recordaba a su horrible secreto, que solo le había contado a sus amigas y a Knuckles. Pues le recordaba que ella, para ayudar a su madre con la deuda que su padre les dejo, había vendido su virginidad por dinero.

El mercenario termino su labor y dejo a la pobre coneja llorando en el suelo mientras reía, todas las demás trataban de calmar a la coneja mientras Rouge decía un montón de groserías e insultos, que solo hacían que la risa del mercenario aumentaran.

Este se acerco a la celda de Rouge y saco un revólver, apuntando a la murciélago.

-Haber, vuelve a decirme Hijo de Puta o cualquier insulto.

Hijo de Puta-dijo ella sin ningún miedo a que le disparara, pero el mercenario solo se limito a reír, entonces para sorpresa de ella y las demás apunto el arma en otra dirección y disparo, mientras soltaba una gran carcajada. La pequeña coneja yacía muerta por el disparo.

¡A ver si vuelves a insultarme!-grito el mercenario mientras salía por la puerta-y si lo haces, una de tus amigas lo pagara caro.

El mercenario salió por la puerta, no sin antes dar una patada al cadáver, y ellas oyeron sus pasos, y sus risas, alejarse por los pasillos y contemplaron el cuerpo de la coneja muerta. Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de todas ellas y más de la murcielaga quien tenía un sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de Cream.

Afuera, a unos cuantos metros más allá, _Ellos _se acercaban.

0-0-0-0-0

Entraron a una especie de cuarto secreto, la mansión tenía varios pasadizos secretos que llevaban a diferentes lugares, para ver que había grandes maquinas y una especie de tubo criogénico lleno de agua fria en donde estaba Sonia.

Shadow dime porque está ahí dentro-dijo Manic contemplando el tubo.

Robotnik al descubrir que ella era inmune al virus decidió criogenizarla para que cuando el gobernara Mobius la utilizaría para otros experimentos.

¿Y de que murió el tal Robotnik?-pregunto Knuckles.

-poco antes de que el virus se propagara, ocurrió un incidente de seguridad en uno de los experimentos. Uno de los infectados mordió a Robotnik y este quedo infectado, murió por su propio virus, pero Scourge siguió con el proyecto. De entre todos los mercenarios era Scourge al que le tenía más confianza, y creo que él jamás lo habría traicionado.

¿Y bueno como abrimos esta cosa?-pregunto Silver

Sonic se acerco y, de un solo golpe, el cristal se rompió dejando salir el agua fría y luego a Sonia. Esta abrió los ojos para encontrarse con sus hermanos, los abrazo y después volteo a ver los demás hasta que se detuvo en Shadow. Sin que nadie lo hubiera adivinado esta se acerco y dio un gran abrazo al erizo negro quien se sonrojo un poco.

-me alegra que sigas vivo

El erizo negro no dijo nada, se quedo callado con la cara roja como un tomate y así duraron en ese silencio hasta que Espio interrumpió:

-oigan tenemos que irnos rápido.

Así, vámonos-dijo el erizo negro mientras tomaba la mano de Sonia y salían junto con los demás por el pasillo-tengo muchas cosas que explicarte Sonia.

0-0-0-0-0

El mercenario había vuelto, venia por más.

-bueno, bueno, quien será la siguiente afortunada.

Se acerco a la celda de Blaze y la abrió para arrastrarla hacia afuera. Estaba a punto de desvestirla cuando oyó los ruidos, no solo el sino todas ellas. Eran ruidos de gritos de terror, dolor, etc, ruidos de disparos, de vidrios rotos y gritos infernales y un miedo profundo lo invadió.

Sin que el mercenario lo notara un pasadizo se abrió y por el salieron Sonic y los demás. Para sorpresa de todas las chicas que allí se hallaban vieron como el erizo azul llegaba al mercenario casi al instante y de un movimiento rápido le rompía el cuello.

Luego, con la ayuda de Shadow, abría con mucha fuerza las celdas dejándolas salir. Mientras los demás contemplaban el cadáver de Cream. Amy se fijo en la eriza que estaba junto a Shadow y le pregunto a Sonic.

-¿Quién es ella?

-mi hermana, no tenemos tiempo de presentaciones, tenemos que irnos ya.

Y todos entraron al pasadizo para luego salir de la mansión.

0-0-0-0-0

Arriba todo era un caos. Gritos, sangre y disparos inútiles por todos lados. Scourge corría por los pasillos huyendo de los infectados, llego a unas escaleras donde encontró a Bartleby tirado siendo arrastrados por algunos de _Ellos_.

Por favor ayúdeme-dijo intentando sostenerse de la pierna del erizo de este, pero a cambio recibió un disparo en la frente.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación de Shadow, no tenía escape, pronto lo alcanzarían. Se acerco a una ventana y vio al erizo azul y sus compañeros dirigiéndose al autobús en el que habían llegado a Mobotropolis y entonces lo entendió todo, y una especie de ira salvaje lo invadió por completo. No se dio cuenta de que un infectado corrió detrás de él solo hasta que este se le abalanzo y cayeron por el pasadizo hacia el laboratorio. Mephiles ya convertido en uno de _Ellos _clavo su mandíbula en el cuello del erizo verde y este levanto el arma directo a la cabeza.

Muchos de los infectados ya bajaban por la escalera. Scourge abrió una pequeña caja donde saco una botella de _Génesis _y recordó que Robotnik le había contado una vez la razón de por qué el proyecto fallaba: _Génesis _tenía más probabilidades de funcionar si se fusionaba con _Mortem._

Una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y coloco el líquido en una inyección, para luego aplicársela en la mordida. Y en cuanto _Génesis _entro a su cuerpo, combinado con el virus, Scourge empezó a mutar.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya había anochecido y los muchachos empezaron a activar el tren que los llevaría a Station Square. Estaban seguros de que pronto estarían a salvo, pero no contaban con que tendrían que enfrentarse a algo más, y esto sería peor que un grupo de mil de _Ellos._

Scourge entro en el último vagón del tren sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, mientras el tren empezaba a avanzar. Pero aquella _cosa _ya no era Scourge, este había mutado de una manera tan grotesca y casi indescriptible. Donde debía tener la cara no había nada, a excepción de una horrenda boca con grandes colmillos, no tenía nariz ni ojos; sus brazos, que antes habían sido dos, ahora eran tres. El brazo izquierdo estaba normal, salvo por las grandes garras en las que terminaba, y el brazo derecho llegaba a un punto en el que se divida en dos brazos más. Uno era parecido al brazo izquierdo, pues también terminaba en grandes garras, pero el otro terminaba en una especie de cuchilla o navaja artificial. Un ojo, más bien tres ojos se abrieron. El más grande estaba en el centro del pecho de lo que antes era Scourge, los otros dos más chicos se encontraban cerca de los hombros del monstruoso ser. Abrió la boca para dejar salir un gruñido, y en cambio otra boca más pequeña y con dientes más afilados salió del interior para liberar un grito infernal, más infernal y horripilante que el de los infectados, eh inundar la oscuridad de la noche.

0-0-0-0-0

**Ya solo faltan dos capítulos para que termine el fic, pero los supervivientes tendrán que enfrentarse al horrible monstruo si quieren ver la luz del día una vez más y llegar al lugar seguro…pero uno morirá antes de llegar ahí.**

**Descubran todo esto y más en el penultimo capitulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: El monstruo del tren.**


	14. El monstruo del tren

**Holaaaa a todos amigos de Fanfictiooooon, soy yo de nuevo y hoy les traigo el penúltimo episodio de este atemorizante fic, y bueno quisiera antes de empezar decir unas cuantas cosas. **

**Sé que tal vez algunos lloraron con la muerte de Tails y Cream (oh cruel destino…o más bien oh malvado escritor XD), y tal vez se estén preguntando quien morirá en este episodio, pero deben averiguarlo leyendo. Una pista: es uno de los muchachos.**

**También quisiera responder a un comentario que me hicieron:**

**Para Connor The Hedgehog: no me molesta que hagas un fic de zombies de Sonic, con tal de que no haya muchas similitudes en la historia.**

**Ahora si empiezen a leer. (Saludos a Sonamyxsiempre, Katy Light Hedgehog, Connor The Hedgehog, Chibibra-saiyajin-evans, jiserusteve, y todos los que leen este fic)**

Capitulo 14: El monstruo del tren.

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Blaze mientras miraba hacia el pasillo del vagón en el que iban.

No lo sé, pero creo que debemos ir a investigar-dijo Shadow mientras tomaba un arma.

El erizo negro avanzo seguido de los demás. El tren estaba compuesto por 6 vagones, el primero era donde se controlaba el tren, los dos siguientes eran habitaciones y los otros tres servían para cargar objetos. Antes del virus, el tren debió haber servido para transportar explosivos, pues los tres últimos vagones estaban repletos de ellos, los dos vagones con habitaciones debían de haber sido hechos para los empleados del tren.

Avanzaron lentamente hasta llegar frente a la entrada del último vagón, debían tener cuidado con los disparos pues si una sola bala impactaba en uno de los explosivos, todo el tren se estaría condenado.

Sonic abrió lentamente la puerta esperando ver algún infectado, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver a Scourge, aunque no lo veía bien porque la oscuridad tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo.

¿Scourge, que haces aquí?-pregunto Shadow.

El monstruo se giro hacia ellos y la luz lo cubrió por completo para ver la horrible mutación en la que se había convertido Scourge. El ojo grande se abrió dejando a los muchachos horrorizados y el monstruoso ser abrió la boca para dejar salir la pequeña boca interior y liberar aquel grito infernal.

Los muchachos prepararon sus armas para disparar, el gran ojo se cerró cuando comenzaron los disparos. La sorpresa de todos ellos se agrando cuando vieron que las balas no le hacían daño. Le producían heridas que a los pocos segundos se curaban por si solas.

Vámonos, las armas son inútiles contra el-grito Sonic.

Todos salieron y bloquearon la puerta del vagón, pero el monstruo empezó a golpearla, en un esfuerzo de abrirla.

Pasaron por el segundo vagón, bloquearon las puertas de este, pero cada vez que bloqueaban una el monstruo abría otra.

Se detuvieron en el tercer vagón sin saber qué hacer.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Knuckles nervioso-no podemos bloquear las puertas por qué esa cosa las abre y las balas no le hacen daño.

¿Y si separamos este vagón del resto del tren?-pregunto Silver.

De todos modos nos alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos-respondió Shadow.

Y entonces a Espio se le ocurrió una idea.

-si las balas no le hacen daño, ¿Qué tal una explosión?

Tal vez, pero una explosión destruiría todo el tren y nos mataría a todos-dijo Sonic-ademas de que si quisiéramos causar una explosión deberíamos separar los tres vagones de explosivos del resto del tren y alguien se tendría que quedar a causar una explosión. Y no creo que alguien se arriesgue a causar una explosión con ese monstruo.

Y Espio pensó un poco más hasta que se le ocurrió otra idea. Con un movimiento empujo al erizo azul y a los demás al otro vagón y con su arma rompió la conexión de ese vagón con el resto del tren.

Espio, ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?-dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba y miraba como el tren se alejaba y dejaba al camaleón, al monstruo y a los explosivos atrás. El camaleón solo se dedicaba a hacerles un signo de despedida antes de que entrara al vagón.

Frente a él estaba el monstruo. Espio saco una granada y la activo para luego arrojarla junto a los demás explosivos. Se acerco lentamente al monstruoso ser hasta que este lo tomo por el cuello y lo alzo mientras abría su grotesca boca para dejar salir un rugido. El ojo grande también se abrió.

Espio saco rápidamente su pistola y disparo directo al ojo, y lo hizo tan rápido que el ojo no tuvo tiempo para cerrarse.

El monstruo lo soltó chillando de dolor y los otros dos más pequeños se abrieron. Tan rápido como pudo el camaleón disparo a estos y el monstruo volvió a chillar de dolor. Ahora estaba ciego.

Bien Scourge, parece que ha llegado nuestra hora de morir-dijo Espio mientras cerraba los ojos esperando su final, el monstruo seguía chillando de dolor, y movía los brazos a todos lados tratando de encontrar un lugar en el que sostenerse, pues su ceguera le impedía ponerse en pie.

Fue entonces que la granada exploto, haciendo estallar las demás.

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow estaba en su cuarto en el vagón de habitaciones del tren. No había podido dormir por lo ocurrido con Espio. No dejaba de pensar en eso que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su cuarto se abría y que alguien entraba.

No puedes dormir verdad-dijo una voz que sobresalto al erizo negro y vio que se trataba de Sonia-es por lo que paso con Espio y ese monstruo.

La verdad es que no-contesto este-¿y tu tampoco puedes dormir por eso?

-No, es por otra cosa. ¿Recuerdas que habías intentado ayudarme a escapar?

-si lo recuerdo muy bien

-¿recuerdas que me habías contado que antes habías planeado traiciona a Robotnik y a tus compañeros, pero que hasta que llegue yo no te habías atrevido a hacerlo?

El erizo negro asintió mirándola fijamente, ella vestía un camisón que le llegaba a la cintura y también tenía ropa interior puesta, seguramente las otras chicas le habrían prestado ropa.

-Y estuve pensando, ¿Por qué solo cuando yo llegue te atreviste a traicionarlos?

Shadow se quedo pensando, y la verdad es que nunca se habría atrevido a traicionar a sus compañeros si ella no hubiera llegado.

-por que la primera vez que te vi, algo cambio dentro de mí, y no quería que tuvieras el mismo destino que aquellas personas tuvieron.

Los dos se quedaron callados y sin que el erizo negro lo esperara, Sonia junto sus labios con los de Shadow. Este se quedo sorprendido y la eriza se sonrojo un poco. Luego sin previo aviso fue Shadow el que beso a Sonia.

El erizo negro deslizo sus manos y suavemente retiro el camisón y la ropa interior que ella tenía puesta, y ella también empezó a retirar la poca ropa que él llevaba.

Los dos siguieron besándose y acariciando las zonas sensibles de sus cuerpos, y entonces ambos se abrazaron. Duraron abrazados, juntos con sus cuerpos desnudos pegados el uno contra el otro, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a salir y anunciar un nuevo día.

Te amo, Shadow-dijo Sonia que seguía abrazada al erizo negro.

Y yo te amo a ti también-contesto este.

Ambos se separaron y se dieron un último beso antes de empezar a vestirse.

Unos pocos minutos después ya habían llegado a Station Square.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya solo falta uno y el fic está terminado. Bueno yo me despido hasta aquí, y es que la verdad no se me ocurre mucho que decir, jejeje.**

**Próximo capítulo: ? (El nombre de este capítulo es secreto).**


	15. Brisa Marina en el Paraiso

**Hola amigos de anfiction, soy yo Vic The Hedgehog, con el último capitulo de este atemorizante fic. Tal vez muchos lloraron por el sacrificio de Espio o se sorprendieron por el inesperado amor entre Shadow y Sonia. Pero esas eran sorpresas que estuve guardando para los capítulos finales. Y aun queda una, en este último capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer me gustaría comentar que recientemente vi la película de Guerra Mundial Z ("World War Z" en ingles) que está basada en la novela, del mismo nombre, del escritor Max Brooks. La película me gusto mucho, pero también tiene algunas fallas, como por ejemplo que se aleja de la trama principal del libro, etc. Pero en general me pareció una buena película y se las recomiendo.**

**Ahora si a leer.**

Capitulo 15 (final): Brisa Marina en el paraíso

Sonic miro la gran playa que se hallaba frente a él, en Emerald Coast ubicada en Station Square. Shadow había tenido razón con lo de que la ciudad estaría libre de _Ellos, _pero ¿dónde estaban las personas no infectadas? Tal vez las habían evacuado a un lugar seguro.

Sonic siguió mirando el mar. Hace una semana que había ocurrido lo del sacrificio de Espio y que habían llegado a Station Square. Se había establecido en uno de los viejos hoteles que allí había, tenían luz eléctrica y agua potable, así como todos los servicios necesarios para vivir.

El erizo azul miro la playa, en la arena había tres cruces de madera, en honor a los tres que habían fallecido antes de llegar a Station Square. Tails y Cream, quienes habían sufrido una muerte horrible, y Espio, quien se había sacrificado por los demás. Sonic siguió mirando el mar y no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba hasta que aquella persona lo rodeo con el brazo. El volteo para ver a Amy junto a él, ella no estaba usando el bikini que había traído en el equipaje, pero no era de sorpresa. Desde que habían llegado a las chicas ya no les importaba usar ropa. Andaban desnudas por la playa, algunas no se sintieron cómodas los primeros días como Sonia, pero terminaban acostumbrándose. Algunos de los muchachos rara vez no usaban el traje de baño, pues les incomodaba ir como las chicas.

El erizo observo al equidna rojo caminar con la muercielaga por la playa, ambos tomados de la mano. Knuckles había cambiado en varios aspectos: ya no era grosero, maleducado ni egoísta, además de que hacia un gran esfuerzo por dejar de ser un pervertido, pero las muchachas se lo ponían difícil al andar desnudas todo el día.

Oye, ¿vas a bajar?-pregunto Amy mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-Shadow y Silver estuvieron pescando toda la tarde y consiguieron muchos pescados grandes, además de que Manic y Shade prepararon una fogata para esta noche.

En un momento bajo-contesto el erizo azul.

Ella bajo por la escalera seguida del erizo azul que dio un último vistazo al mar.

En algún lugar había una isla segura para los supervivientes, y ahí, tal como lo había dicho Shade, se encontraba su madre a salvo.

Todos se sentaron en la fogata y comieron del pescado que el erizo negro y el plateado habían pescado. Blaze mostro por primera vez en el día su anillo de compromiso, diciéndoles a todos que ella y Silver se casarían pronto. Y no era sorpresa. Unos días antes Manic y Shade también habían hecho lo mismo, al igual que Sonic y Amy. Unos días más tarde Knuckles le propondría matrimonio a Rouge, mientras que Shadow y Sonia querían que su relación fuera de poco a poco.

Ambos comieron el pescado, rieron y contaron historias graciosas, planeaban el futuro que pasarían hay, mientras la fogata los alumbraba en la noche y sentían la brisa marina del paraíso. Luego cada uno se fue levantado y, seguido de cada una de sus parejas, se retiraba a su habitación en el hotel para dormir.

Antes de acostarse Sonic echo otro vistazo al mar.

Estaba seguro de que en algún lugar debía estar su madre ya que había visto aviones del gobierno pasar algunas veces cerca de la playa.

Buenas noches, mamá-susurro Sonic mientras se acostaba en la cama para dormir.

0-0-0-0-0

Buenas noches, Sonic-dijo la Reina Aleena mirando por la ventana el gran océano que rodeaba la isla. Se quedo sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir. Le causaba un profundo dolor el recordar a uno de sus hijos, pues ella consideraba que estaban muertos.

Volteo a ver a su escritorio del gran salón que ella tenía. Un joven soldado le había dejado un Sobre con la información que había recogido los científicos en sus investigaciones. El dijo que tal vez le pudiera interesar.

"Como si de verdad me interesara saber más sobre malas noticias"-pensó ella mientras abría el Sobre y sacaba la información. Pero se equivocaba, era la primera vez que recibía buenas noticias.

Al parecer el virus estaba en su última fase, la cual hacia que los infectados murieran solos. Los científicos estimaban que en una semana ya no quedaría infectado vivo y, que después de otra semana de limpieza y desinfección de los lugares afectados, podrían comenzar la repoblación del planeta.

Ella saco varias fotografías que los aviones enviados habían tomado durante sus expediciones, por lo general mostraban muchos cadáveres de infectados, pero hubo una que le intereso más. Casi se muere de la alegría cuando la examino más de cerca.

En ella había un grupo de muchachos sentados alrededor de una fogata, y entre estos pudo reconocer a sus tres hijos.

Se levanto y miro el mar, comprendió porque había dicho "Buenas noches, Sonic" tan de repente. Por que en algún lugar del planeta, su hijo le había deseado las buenas noches a ella.

Una lagrima de alegría resbalo por sus ojos. A pesar de todas las muertes y tragedias ocasionadas por el virus, donde parecía que no había escape ni salvación, siempre quedaba un pequeño brillo.

Un Brillo de Esperanza, rodeado de una Brisa Marina en el Paraíso.

Fin

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado** **ultimo capitulo. Y que les haya gustado tanto leer este fic como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. También tengo otros planes para futuros fictions, pero primero me tomare un pequeño descanso.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despides:**

**Vic The Hedgehog.**


End file.
